Jim and Raphaelle Oneshots
by PartofYourWorld-ArielMermaid
Summary: Here are a bunch of oneshot scenes about Jim and Raphaelle. Raphaelle is from my Treasure Planet stories. If you ever have any ideas about good scenes for the two of them, feel free to leave a suggestion.
1. Valentine's Day

Valentine's Day

I sat down at a table and started eating my lunch. It was a regular Friday afternoon at the Academy. Jim and I had returned from summer break for our second year at the Interstellar Academy. I started eating my salad and waited for my friends to join me.

Jim sat down across from me with a large plate of spaghetti. I had a smaller plate next to my salad.

"Hey Raphaelle," he said casually.

"Hey Jim. Where is everyone?" I asked, referring to our friends that usually sat with us.

"They are doing some extra work on a project. They won't be joining us for lunch today," he explained.

"Okay," I responded.

"So how come I haven't heard anything about Valentine's Day yet?" I asked.

"What?" Jim questioned.

"Valentine's Day. You know, February 14, cards and chocolate, hearts and flowers?" I clarified.

Jim just gave me a blank look.

"Oh! You guys must not have it here. Where I come from, it's a holiday that celebrates love. Couples will give each other gifts and show how much they love and appreciate each other. Technically it's not a real holiday. It was created by a gift card company so they could make money. But it can be fun, if you have a reason to celebrate it," I said.

"That sounds like fun. When is it?" he asked.

"Tomorrow," I replied.

"Do you want to celebrate it?" he asked.

"We don't have to. I don't want to make you feel like you have to do something for me. It's really not that important," I said, trying to dissuade him.

"Okay, if that's want you want," Jim said, relenting. But I could see something in his eyes.

We spent the rest of lunch talking about our classes. My favorite was shooting class. I could shoot all sorts of guns, but my favorite part of the class was archery. I was really good at shooting a bow and arrow, and it almost felt like a connection to my old life. When I lived at the orphanage, I had taken some archery classes at a nearby activity center. I couldn't afford a bow, but the center let me use their bows whenever I wanted. I was planning on buying a bow as soon as possible, but for now, I consented to just having fun in shooting class.

The bell rung and Jim and I went to our separate classes for the rest of the day. I hated that we had only a couple of classes together, but we spent the morning and lunch with each other.

After classes were over I did my homework until 8 pm and went to bed.

The next morning, I woke up to find a letter that had been slid under my door.

_Raphaelle,_

_Meet me outside in the garden at 9. _

_-Jim_

I smiled and realized what he was doing.

I took a shower and washed my hair. After blow-drying my long, strawberry-blonde hair out, I picked out a blue dress with a V-neck, three quarter sleeves, and a long skirt that fell straight down. After clasping my locket around my neck, I walked out to meet Jim in the gardens.

I arrived right at nine and found him sitting on a bench in his dark olive green pants, black boots, a beige shirt and his black jacket. It was Saturday, so we weren't required to wear out uniforms.

I smiled and sat next to him on the bench.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm hanging out with my girlfriend after a long week of working hard at school," he explained.

"Don't think I don't know what you're doing," I said, smiling at him knowingly.

"If you say so," he replied, standing up and walking towards a bush.

He pulled his solar surfer from behind the bush. He had altered it and added the new sail I had gotten him for his 18th birthday. I hadn't gotten a chance to ride on it with him yet, but I figured I was about to.

He powered it up and mounted it. He placed his foot in the safety lock and reached his hand out to me. He still hadn't added anything for me to hold on to, but I didn't care. I knew I was safe with him. I took his hand and he pulled me on behind him.

"Ready?" he asked.

I wrapped my arms around him before answering.

"Ready," I replied.

He stepped on the ignition and we soared into the sky. He didn't go crazy like he had the first time I had ridden with him, and I enjoyed the wind whipping through my hair.

We sailed over the Academy and the nearby town. I looked down at all the people bustling through the market. I saw a small family traveling on the road into town. A little girl looked up and waved at me. I released one of my hands from around Jim's waist to wave back at her. Jim looked down and waved at the little girl too before steering the surfer over towards the forest next to the market.

He lowered us down into a clearing and shut the surfer off. I dismounted and he hid the surfer behind a tree. He took my hand in his and led me further into the trees.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"You'll see," he said.

He stopped in front of some tree branches that blocked our path. He turned to look at me and smiled. Then he parted the branches to reveal what lay in the clearing before us. I inhaled a sharp breath.

The clearing was filled with flowers of all different kinds and colors. I could see roses and carnations and lilies, with colors I couldn't even name. The whole area looked as if it had been touched by a rainbow.

And in the center of the clearing at the top of a small hill was a magnificent tree, or more accurately, two trees. Two cherry blossom trees had grown right next to each other, and their trunks were intertwined. The blossoms were just blooming, and the soft pink petals swayed gently in the breeze. I walked up to examine the tree. Each tree was a slightly different color. The bark on one tree was a light brown, and the other was a dark reddish-brown. I noticed a knot in the front of the tree. It was in the shape of a heart. Somehow, both trees had created the knot, so one half was light brown and the other reddish-brown.

"Wow," I whispered, bewildered.

"Do you like it?" Jim asked, walking up to me.

"Yes. It's incredible. When did you find this?" I asked.

"A while ago. I wanted to show you, but I wanted it to be at the right time," he answered.

"Well, it's really great," I said, nudging him and smiling.

He nudged me back, and I stumbled a bit, so I pushed him over. He looked up at me from the ground and a smirk appeared on his face.

"Oh, so that's how you want to play," he said. He got up and started for me.

I ran away from him, laughing and squealing whenever he came close to me. I knew Jim was a fast runner, and that he was probably just toying with me. I hid behind a tree and waited for him to jump out and catch me. But he didn't. I peeked around the tree and saw no one in the clearing. I carefully walked out from behind my tree and stood underneath the intertwined tree. I leaned against it and looked around for Jim. I heard a crack from above and looked up into the tree just as Jim jumped down from it.

I started running again, but he landed right behind me and grabbed a hold of me. But he tripped and fell, dragging me with him. We rolled down the hill, crushing the flowers around us. When we stopped rolling, I was lying on top of Jim. I pushed myself up to look down at him. We both started laughing and I fell back onto him, my head resting on his chest.

I rolled off of him and stared up at the clouds. Jim rolled onto his side and propped himself up on his elbow, resting his head in his hand. He stared at me and played with a strand of my hair. He leaned towards me, and I closed my eyes, expecting a kiss. Instead, he whispered into my ear.

"Come on, I've got some more things I want to show you," he whispered.

He pulled back and stood up, offering me his hand. I took it and he pulled me to my feet. We walked back to the clearing we had landed in and Jim retrieved his solar surfer. We got on and flew off to our next destination.

Jim directed the solar surfer towards some cliffs. I wondered what might be there. He flew straight into a cave in the side of the cliff. As we flew farther into the cave, the light from the entrance faded and we were immersed in complete darkness.

"Jim, where are we going?" I asked worriedly. My voice echoed in the darkness of the cave.

"Relax, you're gonna love this," he replied.

Soon, there was light in the cave once again. I looked up and could see a long crack in the ceiling of the cave, allowing sunlight to filter through. He stopped when there was no more room for the surfer to pass through. He propped it against the wall and took my hand, leading me through a small opening.

"Jim, are you sure this is safe?" I asked as the light faded and we were surrounded by darkness again.

"Don't worry, I know where I'm going," he said.

_I wish I could see his face,_ I thought. His face would reassure me.

I could see some light from ahead, and felt reassured that we wouldn't be in darkness anymore. Jim stopped and looked back at me.

"You ready?" he asked, smiling.

"Sure," I answered hesitantly, unsure of what was going on.

Jim pulled me through the small opening and into a large cavern.

My mouth hung open in awe. The light in the room wasn't sunlight. The walls were covered in crystals, and they were glowing a soft blue color. I turned around in a circle, trying to take it all in.

"This is amazing," I whispered.

"Yeah, they're pretty cool. I looked it up. These crystals are called Niteorite. They're not worth much, but they sure are pretty. They only glow when there is no light at all," Jim explained.

I noticed a basket on the ground.

"What's that?" I asked, pointing to it.

"This," Jim said, picking up the basket, "is our lunch. We're gonna have a picnic."

He set up a blanket and we ate sandwiches and fruits and chocolate candies. We talked for who knows how long, enjoying each other's company in the soft glow of the crystals.

Finally, Jim got up and started packing up the blanket.

"We still have some things to do before the day is over," he said.

We walked back to the surfer and flew out of the cave.

Jim flew over the forest again, and we passed near the Academy, but he kept going. The forest stopped abruptly and became a beach.

We landed next to the forest and walked toward the beach. We stopped just before we reached the sand.

Jim took my hand and looked into my eyes.

"Do you want to dance?" he asked.

"Dance? But we don't have any music," I said.

"Sure we do. Just listen," he prompted.

"To what?" I questioned.

"There's music all around us. The wind blowing through the trees, the chirping of the birds, the waves crashing against the shore. It's all around us," he said.

I listened closely, and realized he was right. I could hear music in the sounds of nature around us.

"Let's dance," I agreed.

He took my hand and we started dancing. He would swing me out by one hand and pull me back, dipping me down and catching me, then pulling me back up. He spun me around and held me close. I enjoyed every moment of it, and never wanted it to end. But unfortunately, I got tired, so we stopped dancing.

Jim took my hand and pulled me onto the beach. He spread out the blanket on the sand and we lay down on it. The sun was starting to set, turning the sky into beautiful shades of orange and pink, and creating sparkles in the ocean water.

We watched it until only half the sun was visible above the surface of the water. I turned to look at Jim, and found him staring at me. I smiled at him, and he smiled back.

"Jim, I-" I began.

"Hold that thought for a second," he cut me off.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a box. He handed it to me and I looked at him questioningly.

"What is this?" I asked.

"Why don't you open it and find out," he replied, smiling.

I pulled the lid off the box. Inside was a beautiful crystal rose. The rose appeared to be in bloom, revealing each delicately crafted petal within. The petals were dark blue at the ends and faded until they were clear at the very bottom. I gently lifted the rose out of the box and found a clip underneath the flower.

"It goes in your hair," Jim said.

"It's beautiful! Can you help me put it on?" I asked.

"Of course," he replied, gently taking the clip from my hand.

He clipped the flower into my hair, right above my ear. He pulled back so that he could see how it looked. He tucked a few strands of hair behind my ear and smiled at me. I could see my reflection in his eyes. The crystal rose was placed so that it looked like I had an actual flower tucked behind my ear.

"Jim, this has been the best day ever," I said.

Jim leaned in and kissed me. He gently cupped my cheek in his hand. I closed my eyes and lost myself in bliss.

When we pulled apart, a content smile graced my lips, and his expression mirrored mine.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Raphaelle," Jim said lovingly.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Jim," I replied.

We shared another kiss as the sun disappeared underneath the glistening sea.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Here is the first oneshot for Raphaelle and Jim! **

**I don't have any other ideas right now, but when I do, they will end up in this folder. **

**I actually wrote this particular oneshot for a contest on deviant art. I am about to post it there, so you guys can vote for it when the time for voting comes. Don't forget to vote. Join TMNTDisneyFan2013's group Treasure Planet OC's. Then you can vote so I can win the contest! (Totally not influencing you right there) ;)**

**If you have any suggestions for some good oneshot scenes, let me know! I'm sure you guys have lots of great ideas! **

**Oh, speaking of which! There is someone I need to thank. I want to say thank you to grapejuice101 for listening to my idea and suggesting the idea of the crystal rose! I promised I would give you your credit, and I did. **

**Until I think of another good scene!**

**Leave a review! **


	2. Our Place

Our Place

"Come on Jim! I want to get to the beach so we can spend the whole day there!" I called, running towards the shed where Jim kept his solar surfer.

My beach bag flopped against my thigh as I ran, and I was unable to keep the smile of anticipation off my face.

I turned around to look at Jim, who was walking towards the shed way too slowly for me. He had on his swim trunks and a black tank top, and his backpack was slung casually across his back.

"I'm coming, I'm coming. Sheesh, calm down," he said, shaking his head lightly.

"Sorry, I'm just super excited!" I said, bouncing up and down.

"I can tell," he replied, pulling his surfer out of the shed.

He started it up and climbed on, placing his foot in the safety hold. He still had yet to add another one for me, so I still had to hold onto his waist to keep from falling. I'm pretty sure he hadn't set it up on purpose, but I wasn't about to point this out.

I climbed on behind him and snaked my arms around his torso.

"All set back there?" he asked, grabbing onto the bar that steered the sail.

"All set!" I replied, barely able to keep my excitement in.

He pressed his foot down on the button and the surfer started off towards the beach.

My sundress flapped against my knees as we cruised over to the beach near the Inn. It was too far of a walk, but a very quick solar surfer ride.

Pretty soon, the white sand beach came into view, and I could see lots of people swimming around and lying on the beach.

Jim kept flying past the beach and the people, and I frowned, wondering where he was taking us.

"Jim, the beach is back there," I said.

"I know a place where there are less people. Trust me, you're gonna love it!" he answered.

Jim kept flying straight over the beach, and people looked up at us as we flew by.

Gradually, the amount of people clustered together on the sand and in the water decreased, until there were no people on the beach at all.

Jim lowered the surfer and landed in the sand. I jumped down and looked around.

Jim had brought us to a spot on the beach next to a large cliff and lots of rocks. One rock that jutted off the edge of the cliff had a whole in the middle, so it looked like a little archway. There was a small space between that rock and the cliff that a few people could swim through, like a small stream or waterway.

The water was clear and bright blue, and there was no one for miles and miles.

"I like this place," I said, breathing in the scent of the ocean and feeling the mist on my skin.

"I thought you might," Jim replied, powering down his surfer and setting it down in the sand.

He pulled out the blanket from his backpack and set it down on the sand. I set my beach back down on one corner and he put his backpack on the other.

Jim pulled his shirt off, revealing his toned chest, which caused me to blush profusely. He saw my blush and smirked. I smiled back shyly, but quickly turned and covered my face with my hair. I heard Jim chuckle and blushed even more.

I pulled my sundress off to reveal my modest bikini. Jim didn't think it was so modest though, as he saw more of my skin than he ever had before and blushed himself. I giggled at his expression as I stuffed my dress in my bag.

"So what should we do first?" he asked.

"Umm, let's just relax for a bit and lay down in the sun," I replied.

"That's no fun," Jim said.

"Well, I'm gonna get some vitamin D," I answered, lying down on the blanket. "You do what you want."

Jim ran off towards the water and waded in.

I watched him and smiled, happily observing the drops of water shining on his body. I was blushing, but he couldn't see me from where he was, so I was able to blush in peace.

He dived under the water before coming back up and tossing his hair out of his face.

"Raphaelle! Come on in, the water is great!" he called.

"I don't know," I teased. "The water looks kinda cold."

"It's perfect, just come in," he called back.

"Make me!" I threatened.

That was a mistake.

Jim came running out of the water, dripping wet, towards me.

"Jim, what are you doing?" I asked nervously.

He scooped me up in his arms and carried me towards the water.

"Jim! Put me down!" I ordered, struggling against him.

"Nope. You are going…" he started as he waded into the water. I was holding onto him now, trying to keep myself from falling in the water. "…for a swim!"

Jim threw me up into the air. I screamed as I hit the water and went under. I came up, sputtering and coughing. Jim was laughing, and even though I loved to hear him laugh, I splashed him in the face.

"Hey, come on. The water's fine and there's nothing to be afraid of," he said.

"Who said I was afraid?" I asked.

"Well, I just assumed that you were afraid, and that's why you didn't want to get in," he replied.

"I love swimming. I was just teasing you to see what you would do," I answered, smirking.

Now it was Jim's turn to splash me. I laughed and shielded my face with my hand.

After he stopped splashing me, I pushed my hair out of my face and stood up in the water.

"So what is there around here? I'm sure you brought me here for another reason other than just the beautiful view," I asked.

"Right you are. Follow me," Jim replied.

He took a deep breath and dived under water. I did the same. I followed him and we swam along the side of the beach towards the large cluster of rocks. We came up for air and Jim asked me if I was alright. I told him I was fine and he smiled before telling me we were almost there.

He grabbed my hand as we dove back under. He helped pull me along as we swam over a sandbank.

On the other side of the sandbank was a beautiful coral reef. All sorts of colors of coral and fish surrounded the area. My eyes widened and I turned in a circle trying to take it all in. Jim smiled, and he would have been chuckling if we weren't under water.

I swam back up to the surface for air and Jim followed.

"That was beautiful! Jim! That's the most amazing thing I've ever seen!" I exclaimed.

"There's more," he said, his smile widening.

We went back under and he grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the underwater half of the rock archway. We swam under it and ended up on the other side of the cliff, where there was another coral reef.

I looked at Jim questioningly, wondering what was so special about this side of the reef.

He pointed out farther along the reef. I squinted my eyes and could make out some shapes moving out in the distance. They were moving towards us. When they got close enough, I realized they were dolphins.

I went back up to the surface and smiled.

"Jim! Oh my gosh! That's amazing!" I exclaimed, laughing in delight.

"I thought you might like them. These guys are here around this time of year, and it looks like they've brought a new one," Jim explained.

The dolphins had swum over to us and were circling around us. There were three of them, and the smallest was sticking close to what I assumed was its mother.

The dolphins raised their heads out of the water and squeaked at us.

"Well hello to you too," I answered.

"You can ride with one if you want," Jim said.

"Really?" I gasped, turning to him with wide eyes.

"Yeah, I've done it before. They like to take you to places that would be otherwise hard to find," he answered.

As he said this, the dolphin without a baby came up to Jim and remained still, squeaking and chirping at him. He grabbed onto the fin and the dolphin started swimming forward.

The mother swam up next to me and did the same. I tentatively reached out and grabbed onto its dorsal fin. It propelled me through the water, and I laughed in pure delight.

"Be sure to get a good breath," Jim called to me, just before his dolphin pulled him under water.

I took a deep breath and my dolphin sunk under the water.

The water rushed by me as my dolphin met up with Jim's. We smiled at each other as our dolphins led us to who knows where.

They stopped at a hole in the side of the cliff. The baby dolphin left its mother's side and pointed towards the hole before returning.

Jim pointed towards the surface and we let go of the dolphins to get some air.

"I think they want us to go inside," Jim said.

"Why don't they just take us in there themselves," I asked.

"I don't think they can fit. The hole is pretty small," he answered.

"Well, let's go!" I said, diving back under the water.

I waved at the dolphins before swimming towards the hole. Jim waved at them as well, and I heard them click a few times before they swam off to go play in the reef.

I carefully swam into the hole and made my way through it, for it turned out to be a small tunnel. I could fit through it easily, though Jim could just barely fit through.

When I finally made it through the hole, I found myself in a small cave. I headed for the surface and gasped for air.

There was a sandbank that merged into the rock of the cave, allowing me to climb out of the water.

A small hole at the top of the cave allowed sunlight to light up the cavern. But it was still difficult to see what was in the water. I couldn't make out anything down there, and Jim hadn't come up yet.

"Jim?" I called. "Jim! Are you alright? Jim!"

I leaned down towards the edge of the water and tried to see if anything was down there.

Suddenly, something shot out of the water and grabbed my arm. I screamed as it pulled me in.

I shot to the surface, coughing and gasping, trying to figure out what was going on. The sound of laughter stopped me, and I turned to see Jim laughing his head off.

"That was not funny!" I said angrily.

"Oh come on, it was hilarious," he replied, practically doubled over in hysteria.

"Okay, it was kinda funny," I admitted. "But you scared me. I thought you were in trouble."

"Sorry. I won't do it again," he said.

"I've heard that one before," I muttered, pulling myself up onto the rock.

"What was that?" Jim asked.

"Nothing," I answered, glancing at him from the side and smirking.

"Oh really," he said mischievously as he pulled himself out of the water and started towards me.

I got up and squealed, running away from him. However, there weren't very many places to go, so I dived into the water and swam to the bottom.

Jim jumped in after me. I swam down to a corner, faking being trapped.

He moved in on me, smirking as he slowly came closer.

He lunged at me, thinking he had me, but I kicked off of the wall and swam over him. He turned around, a stunned expression on his face. I smirked and swam towards the surface.

I gasped for air and swam towards the sand bank.

Just as I pulled myself up and started to stand up, a hand grabbed my ankle and pulled me back. I fell over and broke my fall with my arms.

Jim flipped me over onto my back and straddled over me, his knees on either side of my hips. He grabbed my wrists and held them against the floor beside my face.

We sat there panting and staring at each other.

"So now what?" I asked, genuinely curious as to what he would do now.

He looked back at me for a moment, his expression blank, before a smirk broke out on his face.

"Now, you are at my mercy, and I say that it is time for you to get punished," he answered.

I didn't have long to contemplate this before he leaned down and pressed his lips against mine.

The kiss was gentle and loving, and I found myself smiling through our kiss. When he pulled back, he was smiling as well.

"I think I still need to be punished," I said, smirking at him.

"If you say so," he replied, leaning back down for another kiss.

Jim moved so that he lay down next to me, and we both stopped to catch our breath.

The sunlight glinted off of something in my peripheral vision, and I turned to look at it.

A beautiful light pink conch shell was sitting against the wall at the edge of the cavern. I got up and picked it up, observing it.

It was large and shiny and flawless, not a single spike was damaged. I checked to make sure nothing was living inside it before I brought it over to show Jim.

"Nice, you should keep that," he said.

"I will. I'll put it in my room," I said.

I lay back down next to him and stared up at the sunlight filtering in through the hole in the ceiling.

"We should make this our place," I said.

"You think?" he asked.

"Yeah. No one else has ever been here, and I'm sure that's why the dolphins showed it to us," I explained.

"Okay then. This is our place," he agreed, smiling at me.

I lay down and closed my eyes, listening to the gentle lapping of the waves against the sandbank and feeling the ebb and flow of the ocean beneath my skin.

"Our place," I whispered.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Here's another oneshot story about Jim and Raphaelle. Again, this is for a contest. Cross your fingers that I'll win. **

**So this story takes place in the same summer as Stolen Treasure, but that adventure happened in the middle of the summer, so this one happens at the beginning of the summer. **

**Mainly, its just a romantic getaway for Jim and Raphaelle. But its also the story of how Raphaelle got the conch shell that she keeps in her room. It's not a super important story, but its sweet all the same. **

**Don't know what else to say. I'm still working on the end of the last story. Don't worry, I haven't given up on it. I just haven't had a lot of motivation to write lately. But I plan on working on it soon! **

**Check out deviantart for some awesome art drawn for my stories! **

**Don't forget to leave a review! They make my day! **


	3. Two Worlds Collide

Two Worlds Collide

The first day of a new school year is always exciting, and that's exactly what Raphaelle thought as she happily walked to her first class. She wanted to get there early, so that she could prepare herself for the day, and so she could get a little quiet time to herself before other students showed up.

So naturally, she was surprised to find someone else in the room when she walked into her first class.

A thin girl with long straight brown hair was hunched over something at her desk. She didn't look up as Raphaelle entered the room.

Raphaelle walked over and sat at the desk beside the girl, setting her shoulder bag on the ground next to her feet. She glanced over at Raphaelle for a moment, then resumed scribbling furiously onto a notebook page.

Raphaelle tried to peek at what the girl was working on, but her brown hair blocked her view.

Raphaelle sat there awkwardly for a minute, not sure what to say. It was obvious the girl was very shy.

Finally, she decided to break the ice and just talk to the girl.

"Hi, I'm Raphaelle. What's your name?" she asked.

The girl barely lifted her head up to meet Raphaelle's eyes.

"I'm Alice," she replied shyly, barely above a whisper.

"It's nice to meet you Alice. So, is this your first year at the Academy?" Raphaelle asked.

"Yeah, you?" she answered.

"Yeah. I'm super excited. How about you?" Raphaelle replied.

"A little nervous, actually," she admitted.

"Don't be, this place is gonna be great," Raphaelle assured her.

Alice smiled slightly, starting to open up a bit to Raphaelle.

"So, what are you working on there?" Raphaelle asked, peering over at the notebook on Alice's desk, now that she had moved out of the way a bit.

"Oh, nothing," Alice answered quickly, covering the paper with her hands.

"You can tell me," Raphaelle said, giving Alice a reassuring smile.

"It's just…a story I'm working on, nothing big," she answered quickly.

"Can I read it?" she asked.

"I-I don't know," Alice said, clutching the notebook to her chest.

"It's okay, I won't judge. I'm just curious," Raphaelle said.

Alice reluctantly held out the notebook to Raphaelle.

Raphaelle stood up and gently took the notebook before sitting down on the edge of Alice's desk to read it.

It took Raphaelle a good five minutes to read everything that Alice had written so far. Alice sat there, biting her lip nervously as she watched Raphaelle's blue eyes move back and forth across each page.

When she finished, she looked back at Alice, whose expression revealed that she was both anxious and scared to hear what Raphaelle had to say.

Raphaelle smiled at her.

"This story is really good," she said.

Alice's bright green eyes lit up like a Christmas tree.

"It's very interesting," she continued. "And I'm interested to know what happens next."

"Really?" Alice asked, not quite believing her.

"Yeah. It really pulls you in, right from the beginning," Raphaelle answered.

She handed the notebook back to Alice.

"In fact, it reminds me of picture I once drew," Raphaelle said.

She reached into her bag on the ground and pulled out her sketchbook. She showed Alice the picture she had drawn that looked very much like the beginning of her story.

"Wow, you're right. That's exactly how I imagined it when I wrote that part of the story," she said, studying the sketch.

"You're very good," Alice continued. "Where did you learn to draw like that?"

"Oh, I just sketch for fun. I didn't learn from anyone. It's just a hobby," Raphaelle answered, tucking the little black book back into her bag.

"Books always are more interesting if they have some pictures. Maybe…if it's too much of a hassle…you could illustrate for my stories, if that's alright with you, of course," Alice said, stumbling a bit over her words, trying not to sound pushy.

"Sure, that sounds like a lot of fun," Raphaelle replied.

Alice looked relieved that she hadn't seemed pushy to Raphaelle, and then she became excited at the prospect of having an artist to illustrate her writing.

"So, besides writing stories, what do you like to do?" Raphaelle asked.

"Well, I like reading, learning the history behind constellations, music," she listed.

"I love music!" Raphaelle exclaimed. "I'm pretty good singer, if I do say so myself."

"I would love to hear you sometime," Alice said.

"Sure, maybe sometime," Raphaelle replied. "Anything else?"

"Well, I do like to dance occasionally, but only for fun," Alice said.

"That's cool. I heard there's this cool dance club in the town nearby. Maybe we can go and hang out there sometime. I even heard that they have a cool new theme every week," Raphaelle said.

"That sounds awesome. I would love that," Alice replied.

"So, just a random question," Raphaelle started. "But what's your favorite ice cream flavor?"

"Vanilla," Alice replied.

"I like cookies and cream myself, but there's vanilla in that," Raphaelle said.

Alice giggled slightly.

Students started to file into the room, as class was due to start in a few minutes.

When the teacher walked in, everyone in the room stopped talking and paid attention to the teacher as he listed off what the class should expect to learn that year and what supplies they would need.

Alice and Raphaelle passed notes back and forth the whole time, learning more about each other and their similarities, as well as their differences.

When the bell rang, signaling class was over, Alice and Raphaelle packed their stuff into their bags and stood up.

"So what other classes do you have?" Raphaelle asked.

After comparing their schedules, they found they had the same Self-Defense/weapons class at the end of the day.

"What weapons do you like to use?" Alice asked.

"I'm pretty diverse, but my weapon of choice would have to be the bow. Archery has always been a favorite hobby of mine," Raphaelle answered.

"Cool. I like fencing and using swords myself," Alice said.

"Well, I guess I'll see you then," Raphaelle said when they exited the room and found they had to go different ways down the hallway.

"Yeah, see you then," Alice replied.

The two girls went their separate ways, each one thinking about the new friend they had made.

Both of them couldn't wait until the end of the day, when they would meet up again.

_First day of school, and I've already made a great new friend,_ each of them thought, smiling to themselves.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**This is a prize that I wrote for EventHorizon6, who won a contest on deviantart. The prize was a oneshot from me. She is a writer too, so it seems odd that I would write for her when she can write herself, but we worked out this cool little arrangement. **

**So, obviously Alice is EventHorizon6's character. I absolutely love her stories about Jim and Alice! She is the one who inspired me to write my stories. **

**So, I thought it would be cool to write a story about Alice and Raphaelle meeting. **

**Now, we purposefully made it so that Jim wouldn't be in the picture. Both of our Oc's date Jim Hawkins, and I didn't want our characters fighting. Because I like to think that our characters would be great friends if Jim wasn't in the picture. So, we decided he wouldn't be in the picture. It's almost like an alternate universe where Jim doesn't exist (OMG! How horrible would it be if there was a world without Jim Hawkins!) **

**So, I hope you like this short story! I really tried to capture Alice as best I could. But, since she's not my character, I don't know how she would act all the time. **

**So, since this is your prize, EventHorizon6, you are absolutely allowed to tell me if there is anything that I can fix. If you want to add something or point out something that you think Alice would do instead of what I wrote, feel free to tell me. It's your prize, and I want you to like it too. **

**Well, enjoy. And feel free to leave a review, those of you who aren't EventHorizon6. **


	4. Alleyway Fights

Alleyway Fights

"Jim, come help me carry the groceries back to the Inn," I said, grabbing half the bags of food that Mrs. Hawkins had asked us to buy.

Jim grabbed the other bags and we left the store, entering the bustling crowd of people shopping in the BenBow market.

"Was that everything on the list that your mother gave us?" I asked.

Jim pulled the list out of his pocket and double checked it.

"Yep, that's everything," he replied, shoving the piece of paper back in his pocket.

We headed up the crowded street back towards the road leading to the BenBow Inn. However, at the end of the street was a local gang of boys that were notorious for causing trouble. They were about our age, maybe a few years older. They whispered to each other while eyeing us mischievously. I had a bad feeling about them, but I ignored them and kept walking. Hopefully they would just leave us alone.

Suddenly, all the groceries fell out of the bottom of the bags I was holding. I looked down to see a huge tear in the bags, caused by a small pocket knife that was rooted in the ground. I heard laughing come from the direction of the gang, and I knew they were responsible. I knelt down on the ground and started to pick up the groceries, preparing myself to carry them by hand the rest of the way home. The boys just kept laughing as I futilely tried to gather them all in my arms. They took it a step further and stomped on the groceries. One of them even kicked dirt in my face. I hadn't been watching Jim, but I assume his anger had been building. After the leader had kicked dirt in my face, Jim lunged at him and wrestled him to the ground. Jim sat on top of him and held his shirt while he punched his face repeatedly.

"Jim! Stop it! Get off of him!" I yelled, trying to pull him off.

Before I could get Jim off, another member of the gang pulled me back and held onto me while the rest tried to jump Jim.

"Hey, let me go!" I yelled, trying to loosen the goon's hold on me.

Even though Jim was fighting against three people at one time, he was still beating them back.

When we heard the familiar sirens of the local police, the three guys trying to tackle Jim and the one he had beaten senseless ran off. The one holding me shoved me to the ground and followed after them. Jim explained to the police what happened and that he was just defending us. Having recently come back from our Treasure Planet journey and being known as heroes, the police now saw Jim in a new light. Before, they would have arrested him without question. Now, they believed him and ran after the gang.

I was still on the ground, trying to pick up the groceries. Jim knelt down and tried to look at my face, but I kept it down.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked.

My head shot up to look at him, revealing the anger in my face.

"Why couldn't you just walk away?" I spat.

Jim had a confused look on his face. I got up, picked up the bags of groceries that were not ripped, and marched back to the Inn, leaving Jim behind to pick up the ones on the ground.

I walked in through the side door and noisily plopped the groceries onto the counter in the kitchen.

"Hey Raphaelle, where's Jim?" Mrs. Hawkins asked.

I didn't answer her; I just angrily walked out the kitchen door and headed towards the stairs. When I hit the first step, I heard Jim come in and dump the rest of the groceries on a counter.

"Jim, what's going on?" Sarah asked.

"Just a minute," he replied.

He ran up the stairs after me, and cut me off at the top.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked, standing in front of me.

"I don't want to talk about it," I said, pushing past him and heading towards my room.

"Hey," he said softly, grabbing ahold of my arm so I couldn't ignore him. "Please, just tell me what I did wrong."

I slowly turned my head to look at his face. I could see the confusion in his dark blue eyes, which of course were impossible to look into without melting.

I sighed and turned my gaze away.

"It's just…you can't go picking fights with everyone who insults you or treats you badly. You just turned your life around. If you start picking fights, you'll end up right back where you were before." I explained.

"I know you were just trying to protect me," I continued, "but sometimes you just have to walk away from people. This was one of those times."

Jim let go of my arm and I folded them both in front of me. There was silence between us for a moment. Jim moved so that he was standing right behind me.

"I'm sorry," he said in an almost whisper. "I didn't mean to make you upset. I promise I won't pick fights anymore. And I promise I won't go back to the person I used to be."

I didn't say anything; I just continued to stand there, feeling his close proximity.

"So…do you forgive me?" he asked.

"I don't know," I replied.

"Aww, come on, you can't stay mad at me," he said playfully.

"Oh? Who said I can't?" I retorted, playing along just to see where it would lead.

"Well, for one thing, I know how to get you to smile against your will," he said, as his hands slowly moved towards my sides.

My eyes widened, knowing exactly what he was planning.

"NO!" I shouted, running off towards my room.

He ran after me, his signature mischievous smirk on his face. I tried to close the door on him, but he pushed it open, sending me stumbling backwards into the center of the room.

Jim closed the door behind him, effectively cutting off my only means of escape.

"James Pleiades Hawkins! Don't you dare!" I warned him.

"Just try and stop me!" he said.

With that, he lunged at me and started attacking my sides with his fingers. I immediately started laughing uncontrollably. I tried to push him away, but he would just circle around me and find a new place to tickle me.

"Stop! Stop it!" I gasped.

Jim just laughed and continued to torture my sides. He picked me up and plopped me down onto the bed. He climbed on top of me and continued to tickle me. I grabbed his hands and tried to push them away, but he was too strong for me.

"Jim!" I breathed out between laughing fits. "Stop it! Please!"

"Say you forgive me," he ordered, digging deeper into my sides.

I laughed harder and squirmed underneath him, unable to get words out due to his vigorous tickling.

"Okay!" I gasped. "I forgive you!"

He stopped and sat back on his heels, still on top of me, while I breathed deeply trying to catch my breath.

I lifted my head to look at his face and saw his proud victory smirk staring back at me.

"Jerk," I said, punching his arm.

"Oh, still angry are we?" he teased, slowly moving his hands back to my sides.

"NO!" I begged, grabbing his hands and pushing them back.

Jim twisted his hands around so that he could grab onto my wrists. He leaned forward off of his heels and held my hands against the bed next to my head. His face was less than a foot away from mine. He was still smirking, but his eyes were exploring mine. For what, I wasn't sure.

"So, do you really forgive me?" he asked, his smirk disappearing and replaced by a look of genuine worry.

I leaned forward and found Jim's lips with my own. He closed his eyes and kissed me back, while I focused on enjoying every aspect of it. The taste of his lips, the smell of his skin, the warmth that flooded into me whenever we touched.

When we pulled away from each other, I was smiling.

"Does that answer your question?" I asked.

Jim laughed and climbed off of me. He grabbed my hand and pulled me up off the bed. I hugged him, officially resolving our argument.

"You know I'm gonna have to get you back for this," I said.

"I don't doubt it," Jim laughed.

There was a knock on the door right then.

"Ralphie? Jimmy? Are you okay? Mrs. Hawkins told me to make sure you were okay," B.E.N. said from the other side of the door.

"Yeah B.E.N., we're okay," Jim replied.

"We were just having a little argument," I added.

"You guys aren't fighting, are you?" he gasped.

"No B.E.N., we made up. Everything's alright," Jim explained.

"Phew, that's good news," he sighed. "Don't know how I could handle it if you guys weren't together."

Jim and I laughed and opened the door, heading downstairs to explain to Sarah what had happened. She was glad we had worked out our problem, but she definitely agreed with me about Jim fighting. But he promised he wouldn't fight anymore, so everything was good.

The next day Jim and I had to go back into town to replace some of the groceries that the gang had smashed. Hopefully they wouldn't be in town again and they wouldn't cause trouble.

However, before we even made it to the first store, we spotted them leaning against a wall. They saw us immediately, and the leader, the one Jim had wailed on quite a bit, smirked at us.

I wrapped my arm around Jim's and whispered into his ear.

"Remember, no fighting," I reminded.

"I won't," he replied.

We tried to walk past the gang, but they blocked our path.

"Excuse me," I said, trying to walk through them. But they didn't move.

"Not so fast, missy," the leader said. "We got a bone to pick with you."

"We don't want any trouble," I said.

"Yeah, well we do," he said.

They grabbed us and dragged us into an alley. One of them held me back while two of them held Jim against a brick wall. The leader punched Jim hard in the stomach.

"Jim!" I shouted.

He just stood there and let him punch him repeatedly in the gut. The other guys laughed at him and called him a wimp.

I elbowed the guy holding me in the stomach. When his hold on me slipped, I spun around and smashed my elbow into the side of his face. He let me go and I ran over to the boy wailing on Jim.

"Leave him alone!" I shouted.

I punched him in the face, but I didn't know how to do it right, so I hurt myself more than I hurt him. But I still made him angry. While I was cradling my fist in my other hand, he wound back and let me feel the full force of his right hook. I cried out as I fell into the dirt.

I got back to my feet and started to lunge for him, but two of the other guys grabbed me and held me back. I struggled against them to no avail.

"Feisty little one, aren't you?" the leader said.

"Jim, do something!" I said.

"You said not to fight!" he replied.

"Well they started it! Now kill them!" I ordered.

Jim pulled his arms out from their grip and punched one in the face while he kicked the other in the gut. He grabbed a metal bar that was on the ground and hit one of them across the head with it. He immediately fell to the floor. Another one pulled out a knife and ran towards Jim with it. Jim used the bar to block it and push the guy away. He moved behind the guy and put the bar in front of him, pulling him back so that he fell backwards. Jim grabbed the knife out of his hand and threw it away. He threw the guy to the floor and kicked him in the gut to keep him down for a while. Jim turned towards the two holding onto me and charged towards them. One of them freaked out and tried to run away. With my free arm, I punched the other one in the stomach. His hold on me didn't slip much, so I kicked him in the groin. He immediately crumpled to the ground in pain. While I admired my victory, the leader came at me from the side and tackled me to the ground. He pulled a knife out of his pocket and brought it towards my face. I used both of my hands to keep his knife away, but he was stronger than me, and the knife was slowly inching closer to my face.

Luckily, Jim tackled him from the side and knocked the knife out of his hand. He grabbed his shirt and started punching him in the face.

"Jim, I think that's enough," I said, once his nose started bleeding.

Jim stopped hitting him and held him up by his shirt, looking him in the eye.

"Don't. Ever. Touch. My. Girlfriend. Got it?" he said.

The gang leader nodded in response.

Jim got off of him and left him in the alley while we left. Once we were in the safety of the crowd of people, he took a moment to look over me and make sure I was okay.

He gently brushed his fingers under my eye where the leader had punched me. I winced a little at the pressure.

"Does that hurt a lot?" he asked, gently fingering that spot again.

"Yeah, a little," I replied.

"It's already starting to change color. You're gonna have a pretty nasty shiner," he said.

"Not as bad as the one you gave him," I pointed out.

"Yeah," he laughed.

Jim stopped laughing and that worried look came over him again.

"You're not mad at me, are you?" he asked.

I chuckled a bit at his insecurity.

"Jim, what you did back there was self-defense. I don't like you getting into fights, but as long as you don't throw the first punch, then you can always defend yourself," I said.

He smiled in relief and I hugged him for reassurance.

"By the way, that was pretty impressive," I admitted.

Jim laughed and squeezed me tighter.

"Let's go get those groceries," he said.

We picked up the rest of the groceries and started to carry them back. While holding the heavy bag, I realized that my hand was hurting. I told Jim and he took a look at it.

"It looks like you may have sprained it, but it should be okay. I'll carry the other half of your groceries," he said, taking the bag from my hand.

By the time we got back to the Inn, the skin around my eye had completely changed color. Mrs. Hawkins noticed it as soon as I walked in the door and gasped, asking what had happened. After explaining the whole fight, she pulled some medical supplies out of a cabinet and gave them to Jim.

"I have to get back to the customers, you take care of her. There are bandages for her wrist, and a cream to help the bruise lose color faster," she said.

Jim took the supplies and we went upstairs to his room. I sat on his bed and he got down on his knees on the floor in front of me. He started by wrapping my hand and wrist in a bandage. It limited the movement in my hand, but it would keep me from hurting it more.

Jim took the cream out and put some on his fingers. He carefully rubbed it around and under my eye. I kept them closed so that he could get everywhere. I felt his fingers slow down, and eventually stop moving and rest under my eye. I opened them to see why he had stopped. I found him staring at my black eye, a sad expression in his own.

I brought my hand up and pressed his against my face so that he was cupping my cheek in his hand. He looked into my eyes and I smiled. He smiled back, but it was a sad smile. He gently rubbed his thumb across my bruise.

"Hey," I whispered. "Don't blame yourself."

"You always know what I'm thinking, don't you?" he said, smiling sadly.

"I'm okay, really," I reassured him.

"I know, it's just not pleasant seeing you with that around your eye," he said, gently touching it with his finger.

"Oh, so you're saying I'm ugly now?" I teased, putting my hands on my hips.

"Of course not!" he said, not catching my sarcasm. "You're beautiful as always!"

"Jim! I was kidding," I said, stopping him from continuing his defense.

"Oh," he said, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"Lighten up a bit," I said. "I'm fine, and this black eye won't last forever."

"Okay, I'll try," he said.

"I know how to get your mind off of things," I said, resting my arms atop his shoulders and linking them behind his head.

His all too familiar smirk appeared on his lips.

"Oh yeah? What did you have in mind?" he asked.

"How about a solar surfer ride?" I said.

He was clearly surprised by my answer, as he was thinking of something completely different. But he recovered quickly.

"I have an even better idea," he said, his smirk returning to his face.

He stood up and sat down on the bed next to me. He pulled me onto his lap and brushed his lips against mine teasingly.

"Before we do anything, I do have to point out that you threw a punch before I did. Do I have to have a talk with you about starting fights?" he teased, each word brushing his lips against mine even more.

"Just shut up and kiss me," I ordered.

He chuckled and obeyed, finally closing the distance between us in a tender kiss.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**Alright! So I'm finally back writing some stuff about Jim and Raphaelle! **

**I was just reading some other stories about Jim and OC's, and I just felt the urge to write about Jim and Raphaelle again. So I brainstormed this little beauty and wrote it down. **

**Actually, this little oneshot is quite long. I just kept adding stuff and it ended up being 8 word document pages! Usually they aren't that long. But hey, I thought I might as well change things up a bit and make a long one. **

**Now, as you can tell by reading this, Jim and Raphaelle are not a perfect couple. They have fights and arguments sometimes, but they resolve them and get through it. So for any of you who thought that Jim and Raphaelle always got along, this is proof that they in fact did not. **

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed it! **

**Be sure to leave a review! **


	5. The Green-Eyed Monster

The Green-Eyed Monster

Halfway through our first year at the Interstellar Academy and Jim and I had just taken our mid-term exams. All the stress of the last couple weeks disappeared after we turned in those final tests.

I was walking down the hall during my free study period, when I saw some fourth year students talking about something. The two boys looked up when I walked by and smiled at each other.

"Hey, Raphaelle, isn't it?" one of them said.

I turned and actually looked at the two boys. I realized the one who had spoken was Ace, the most popular boy in the fourth year. I was surprised he knew who I was.

"Yeah," I replied shyly.

"How would you like to come to a party this Saturday? It's over at the abandoned Ross Mansion a couple miles down the road," he said.

"Umm, sure, that sounds like fun," I replied. "Can I bring a few friends?"

"Sure, bring as many friends as you want. See you then," Ace replied.

And with that, he and his friend walked off in the opposite direction. I immediately turned and ran down the hallway towards the library.

I found Jim sitting at a table with Gabriel, Austin, Jennifer, and Nerita, relaxing and doing some light reading. I excitedly ran over to the table, a huge smiled plastered on my face.

"Hey girl," Nerita said, noticing me when I said down next to them. "What's got you so excited?"

"I just got invited to a party!" I said giddily.

"Really? Who invited you?" Nerita asked.

"Ace," I replied.

"NO WAY!" Nerita exclaimed. "He's the most popular guy in school! You're so lucky!"

"Well, he said I could bring some friends," I said, nudging Nerita with my elbow.

"SHUT UP!" she squealed.

"Shh," the librarian shushed her.

"Sorry!" she whispered.

"So what do you say guys? Wanna go?" I asked.

"Sure, sounds like fun," Jennifer said.

"Sure, why not," Austin replied.

"Sounds like a blast," Gabriel said, leaning back in his chair.

"You know I'm in!" Nerita exclaimed.

Jim was the only one who hadn't answered. We all looked at him. He seemed troubled by something. He looked at me. I was smiling happily and pleading with my eyes. He gave in and smiled back.

"I guess it couldn't hurt," he said.

"Awesome! The party is this Saturday," I said.

"Raphaelle, can I talk to you for a second?" Jim asked, standing up from the table.

"Umm, sure," I replied, following him to some bookcases away from the ears of our friends.

"What's up?" I asked when we stopped.

"I don't know about this party," he said.

"Why?" I asked.

"I don't think this Ace is a good guy," he said.

"You don't even know him," I said.

"Do you?" he asked.

"Well, no…but he knew my name, and he was nice enough to invite me to a party. I think we should give him a chance. He could be a really nice guy," I said.

"I don't know," Jim said, running his hand through his hair.

"Please?" I said, giving him my best puppy-dog face and clasping my hands behind my back.

He stared at my face for a while, and I could tell he was trying not to give in. But I could see his defenses break down one by one. He finally sighed and gave me a small smile.

"Alright, I'll give him a chance," he said.

I leaned up and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"That's all I'm asking," I said.

Before we knew it, Saturday evening was here, and Jennifer, Nerita and I were getting ready for the party. We weren't sure what to wear, but we assumed that nobody would be dressed in their Academy uniforms. Luckily, I had a few sets of nice party clothes I could wear.

I put on a black skirt that went down to the middle of my thigh, and a purple open-back halter top. I decided to keep my footwear comfortable, so I put on some simple black flats. I had my silver locket around my neck, and my hair was left down in its normal style. Nerita put on a silver sparkly skirt that was much shorter than mine, a black tube top, and some black heels that looked impossible to walk in. She pulled her green hair back into a high ponytail, exposing the silver seashell earrings dangling from her ears. Jennifer, always modest, wore a pair of nice dark jeans and a tight long sleeve green top with a v-neck. She also pulled her hair into a high ponytail.

We met the boys just outside the Academy entrance gates. Jim was wearing faded jeans and a black t-shirt. His hair, which he had cut before the beginning of the year, was still shorter than it used to be, but it had grown just a bit longer, so his bangs hung in his face just a bit more than usual, but it still wasn't long enough to go back to his rat-tail. Austin and Gabriel were also wearing jeans, similarly faded, but Gabriel was wearing a white shirt, and Austin was wearing a grey shirt.

"Ready to get your party on?" Nerita exclaimed excitedly.

"Yeah, let's go," Gabriel replied.

"How are we going to get there?" Jennifer asked. "I don't suppose you want us to walk three miles all the way to that mansion?"

"I ordered a cab to come and pick us up. It should be here any minute," Austin said, checking his watch on his wrist.

"I have a better idea," Jim whispered to me.

He walked over to some bushes and pulled out his solar surfer.

"Let's travel in style," Jim said, turning it on.

"Woah, if Jim's going to fly, then so am I," Gabriel said, pulling off his shirt and sprouting his wings.

"Race ya?" Jim asked, though it was really more of a statement.

"You're on, Hawkins!" Gabriel replied.

"What about us?" Nerita asked.

"Don't worry, we'll wait for you before we go in," I assured her, climbing onto the solar surfer behind Jim.

"You ready Gabriel?" Jim asked, revving the surfer.

"Are you?" he returned.

"On your mark," Gabriel started, opening his wings.

"Get set," Jim said, his foot hovering above the accelerator.

"Go!" Gabriel shouted, shooting into the sky.

Jim slammed his foot down and we took off just after Gabriel.

Jim caught up to Gabriel and they stared at each other, smirking as each one had some sort of idea.

Gabriel climbed high up into the sky. When he reached the height he wanted, he aimed his body down and folded his wings towards his body, making himself more aerodynamic. He quickly started gaining speed and distance.

When Jim saw this, he lifted his foot off the accelerator, only to hit it again twice in quick procession. The surfer immediately gained speed and shot forward, causing me to have to hang onto Jim even tighter. We quickly caught up to Gabriel. Neither one of us could go any faster, so we just raced next to each other until the mansion came into view. Each one of us was trying to push just an inch ahead of the other, but it was no use. We came up to the mansion at the exact same time.

Jim lowered his solar surfer to the ground and Gabriel gracefully landed, folding his wings behind him before they disappeared. I wasn't really sure where they went. It was an angel thing. Gabriel said it was a secret, but honestly, I just think he doesn't know either.

Jim powered down the surfer and placed it behind some bushes in front of the house.

"So I definitely think I won," Gabriel said, pulling his shirt back on.

"No way man, I totally beat you!" Jim replied.

"Raphaelle, who won?" Gabriel asked, turning to me.

"Umm, I don't think I should get involved," I said, throwing my hands up in defense.

"Come on, tell us who won?" Jim said.

"And don't side with your boyfriend," Gabriel warned.

"Well," I said as both boys stared at me expectantly. "I'd say it's a tie."

"Aww come on, that's not fair," Gabriel said.

"Well, it looked like a tie to me," I replied.

"Let's go in," Gabriel said.

"I promised we would wait for the others," I said, fixing my hair after having been blown about from the ride.

"How long do you think they will be?" Jim asked.

"I don't know," I replied.

We only had to wait a few minutes before they showed up in a hovering cab.

"Alright people, let's get this party started!" Nerita exclaimed happily.

We opened the front door and immediately heard people talking and laughing. There was music coming out of another room.

Ace was standing in the entrance foyer and saw us walk in.

"Hey Raphaelle, you made it!" he exclaimed, walking over to greet us.

"Yeah, and I brought some friends. This is Austin, Jennifer, Nerita, Gabriel, and Jim," I said, pointing to each one as I said their names.

"Hey, thanks for coming. Go on and enjoy yourselves," he said, pointing towards one of the rooms.

We all walked towards the room, and Jim put his arm around my shoulder, glancing back towards the entrance where we had just left Ace.

We walked around and mingled with everyone at the party. I mostly stuck to people who were in the same year as me, but there were significantly few of them. Jim never left my side the whole night. I lost the others sometime during the evening, but I knew they were around somewhere.

I could hear something going on upstairs, and wanted to check it out. I walked up the stairs, Jim following behind me, and found more people mingling upstairs. I passed by a large room and saw a bunch of people sitting down in a large circle. Nerita was in that large circle, and she saw me walking by.

"Raphaelle!" she called.

I came back and stood in the doorway entrance.

"Come in and play with us!" she said.

I looked in the middle of the circle and saw a glass bottle. I immediately recognized the game.

"I don't know," I said.

"Come on, it'll be fun," said Ace, who was sitting in the circle on the far side of the room.

"Okay, I guess," I said, thinking this could be fun.

Jim grabbed my hand and I looked up at him. He had a concerned look on his face.

"Don't worry Jim, the circle is really big. It probably won't even land on me at all," I assured him. "And it might be fun."

Jim reluctantly agreed, but he still looked worried.

The circle moved apart so that I could sit down next to Ace. Jim sat down next to me.

"Alright, let's explain the rules once more for our newcomers," Ace said. "You spin the bottle and whoever it lands on you have to kiss. If you don't want to kiss them on the lips, you can kiss their cheek or forehead. But you still have to kiss them in some way. Once someone gets kissed, then it's their turn to spin the bottle."

"Alright! It's my turn!" Nerita said.

She reached for the bottle and gave it a good spin. Surprisingly, it landed on Jim.

"Oh yeah, get ready for some lip action, hot-stuff," she said.

She walked across the circle towards Jim and locked her lips onto his. He turned as red as a tomato and leaned back, breaking their contact after only 2 seconds.

"Sorry sweetie, it was just the game. I won't steal him from you," she said, looking at me.

"I understand. You didn't enjoy it too much though, right?" I said jokingly.

"Only a little," she joked back.

Jim was still redder than I had ever seen him, and he looked towards me apologetically. I put my hand on top of his and assured him that I wasn't angry with my eyes.

"Alright Jim, you're turn," Nerita said.

Jim spun the bottle and it landed on a pretty blonde girl a year ahead of us. He stood up and walked over to her before sitting down in front of her. He sat there for a minute just staring at her, trying to figure out what to do. She started to get fidgety and nervous, wondering what he was going to do, or if he was even going to kiss her. Suddenly, his face lit up, the same way it does when he gets an idea. He picked up the girls hand and planted a kiss on it. All the girls giggled at Jim's smooth way to kiss another girl without possibly angering his girlfriend, and the boys nodded in approval.

He sat back down next to me and looked at my face, a worried expression up his own. I smiled at him and nodded, letting him know I was okay with it.

The game went on for a while and it didn't land on either of us in that time. Then, the bottle landed on Ace. He was kissed for at least a minute by a girl with curly black hair in the same year as him.

When she was done, he took the bottle and gave it a good spin.

It landed on me.

"Alright," he said, obviously thinking he had scored the ultimate prize.

Before I could even process what was going on, he had already leaned over and firmly planted his lips onto mine. I thought he would only be a few seconds, but the kiss kept on going and going. I could feel my cheeks turning red. I glanced over at Jim and noticed his face was also red, but not in embarrassment. He was clearly very angry. His fists were clenched so hard his knuckles were turning white.

He stood up and stormed out of the room. I broke contact with Ace and started after him.

"Raphaelle, where are you going? It's your turn to spin," Ace said.

"I don't want to play anymore," I said, leaving the room.

I looked down both sides of the hall and could just see Jim turning the corner the same way we had come in.

"Jim!" I said, chasing after him. People were crowded in the hall, so I had to maneuver through them, which slowed me down.

When I finally made it downstairs, I couldn't see him anywhere. I looked out the window and saw him outside, setting up his solar surfer. I ran out the front door and tried to catch him, but it was too late. He had already started up the solar surfer. When I called out his name, he ignored me and pressed the accelerator, shooting off away from me and onto the road leading back to the Academy. I stood there in the dust he had left behind, staring after him in disbelief. Nerita came up to me, having followed me after I left.

"Hey sweetie, are you okay?" she asked.

"He left," I said, still trying to process what had just happened.

"Come on, let's go back inside," she said.

"No, I think I'm gonna go back to the Academy," I said.

"Do you want me to call a cab?" she asked.

"No, I'm gonna walk," I said, starting down the road back towards the Academy.

Nerita didn't follow after me, so I assumed she headed back into the party. A few minutes later, I heard footsteps running behind me. I turned around and saw Gabriel jogging up to me.

"Did Nerita tell you to come?" I asked.

"Yeah, she just wanted me to make sure you got back okay," he replied.

I nodded.

"So what happened in there?" he asked.

"Well, we were playing spin the bottle, and someone landed on me, so they kissed me. And Jim got angry and stormed out," I explained.

"Who kissed you?" he asked.

"Ace," I answered.

"Well, that guy is pretty popular, I can see why Jim would be jealous," Gabriel replied.

"Jealous? I thought he was angry at me," I said.

"No way. He probably felt threatened and didn't know how to handle it. You would probably do the same thing," he said.

"He had to kiss another girl, and I didn't get angry," I rebutted.

"He kissed another girl?" Gabriel asked, not quite believing me.

"Well, on the hand," I clarified.

"You see. He wouldn't kiss another girl so long as he was dating you. He just wants you to do the same," Gabriel said.

"That guy kissed me, and I didn't kiss him back," I defended.

"I never said you did," Gabriel said.

I looked down at my feet.

"Hey," Gabriel said, nudging me. "Don't worry, Hawkins will get over it."

We walked on in silence for a few minutes. Gabriel was the one to break the silence.

"Why didn't y'all tell me you were playing spin the bottle? You totally could have had a shot to finally have your dream come true and get a taste of this," Gabriel said, pointing to himself.

I laughed at Gabriel's flirtatious nature, and he joined in with me.

"Next time, I promise I'll let you know when people are playing a kissing game," I said.

"You better," he teased.

"How do people stand getting around like this? Walking is so boring," he continued.

"Well, not all of us have wings," I reminded him.

"How about I fly us both the rest of the way back. I'll carry you," he offered.

"I don't think so. I know you and Jim are friends, but you still haven't known each other that long. I don't need him to get more jealous, or angry with you," I said.

"Alright, some other time then," Gabriel said. "Though Jim doesn't have to know," he teased.

I just gave Gabriel a look.

"Kidding!" he exclaimed, throwing his hands up in defense.

We chatted the rest of the way to the Academy. When we were standing in front of Jim's room, Gabriel said he would talk to him and then send him to talk to me. He unlocked the door with his room key and gave me a small smile before closing it. I headed back to my own room to wait for Jim to come by. At least, I hoped he would come by.

Maybe twenty minutes later, someone knocked on my door.

"Who is it?" I asked, though I knew who it was.

"It's the pizza-man. Who do you think it is?" Jim's voice came from the other side.

I opened the door a crack and looked up at him. He looked ashamed, and he couldn't even bring himself to look at me.

"Can I come in?" he asked.

"Sure," I mumbled, opening the door wider to let him in.

He walked in and I closed the door behind him. I sat down on the bed and he stood awkwardly in the middle of the room, unsure of what to do. I decided I would speak first.

"You left me alone at the party," I said. I didn't mean to dig up his mistakes, but that had really hurt me.

"I know, and I'm sorry," he replied.

"I'm sorry too," I said.

"Why?" he asked.

"I assume you were somewhat angry at me too," I replied, looking down at the ground and kicking my legs back and forth.

"No, I wasn't angry at you at all," he said. "Well…" he continued, thinking back. "Maybe a little."

I felt ashamed of myself.

"But mostly I was jealous," he admitted.

"I understand why you were jealous, I just want you to know that you don't have to be. I don't want to be with anyone else but you," I explained.

"I know that, I just…I don't know. Something came over me. I couldn't control it," Jim said. "I actually really wanted to let it out on that guy, but I knew you wouldn't like that, so I just walked away."

"I'm glad you didn't hit him. That would have made it much worse," I replied.

"Yeah," Jim said, chuckling lightly.

I didn't respond. I pulled my legs up to my chest and looked away from Jim. He noticed and grew concerned.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked.

"I still can't believe you left me there," I said, involuntarily sniffling. I was trying not to cry, but failing.

Jim sat down on the bed next to me and tried to get me to look at him.

"I'm sorry," he said softly. "I didn't mean to hurt you. I only left because I was afraid I would do something stupid."

I didn't look him in the eye, and I sniffled again.

"Raphaelle," he whispered. "Please look at me."

I slowly shifted my gaze from the sheets of my bed to Jim's face. His eyes moved back and forth for a bit, looking into each of mine for something. He looked away for a moment, as if he was trying to decide something.

"I…" he started, still looking away from me. I kept my eyes on him, and I'm pretty sure I had confusion written all over my face. I didn't know what Jim was trying to say.

He looked back at me, and there was no longer confusion in his eyes.

"I love you," he said.

I inhaled my breath sharply, a little shocked.

"You-you've never said that before," I whispered.

"I know," he replied. "But I mean it."

"I-" I hesitated. "I love you too."

It felt like I had just opened up my soul to him, but I knew from how I was feeling that it was the right thing to do. Jim smiled widely when he heard me say it back to him. He lifted up his hand to my neck and slowly started leaning forward. I also started leaning towards him, and our lips met in the middle in a gentle kiss.

"You're amazing, you know that," Jim said after we pulled apart.

"So are you," I replied, my eyes closed in bliss.

"But you didn't get angry or jealous when I had to kiss someone else. And when your best friend kissed me, you didn't angry. I should have been able to do the same," he continued.

"I didn't get angry because I knew that those kisses meant nothing. I know that you would never do something to hurt me intentionally," I explained.

"I'm sorry I couldn't think straight enough to know the same," he apologized.

I gently grabbed his face in my hands and pulled him in for another kiss.

"You're forgiven," I said after I quickly pecked his lips.

Jim started leaning towards me to get more when someone knocked on my door.

"That's probably Nerita and Jennifer," I said, getting up from the bed to open the door.

I opened the door and was surprised to find Ace standing there.

"Ace?" I asked, a little surprised.

"Hey, I just wanted to apologize for what happened back at the party. I didn't mean to make waves between you and your boyfriend," he said.

Jim heard his voice and came to the door, opening it up wider so that Ace could see Jim was in the room.

"Hey man, I was just apologizing to your girl. I didn't mean to cause any trouble. I would never try to steal another man's girlfriend. I was just playing the game. But if I had known that would happen, I wouldn't have done it," he explained.

Jim stared at him for a while, his face devoid of expression.

"So…" Ace said awkwardly. "We cool?"

Jim smiled a little and put his arm around me in a possessive way, letting Ace know that I was his before answering.

"Yeah man, we're cool," he replied.

Ace sighed in relief.

"Just don't let me catch you macking on my girlfriend again," Jim warned.

"Don't worry, I won't," he replied.

He walked off after that and I closed the door behind him.

"See, I told you he was a nice guy," I teased.

Jim chuckled and pulled me close, his hands on my waist keeping my body against his.

"Maybe," he admitted. "But that doesn't mean I'm gonna share."

I snaked my arms around his neck and stood on my toes so that my lips were at level with Jim's.

"Isn't there enough of me to go around?" I asked jokingly, every word making my lips brush against his.

Jim's answer was to kiss me passionately. I smiled through the kiss.

Suddenly the door opened up.

"Hey girl, are you okay?" Nerita asked before she saw that Jim and I were in the middle of something.

"Oops, sorry," she said, backing out of the room and closing the door.

Jim and I laughed before resuming where we had left off before being interrupted.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**Alright, so we have another long one here. **

**So obviously _The Green-Eyed Monster_ referred to in the title is jealousy. That's what this oneshot was focused around. **

**So, someone here left a guest review saying they wanted to see one of the two get jealous. I thought it was a good idea, so here's what I came up with. I decided that Jim should get jealous since Raphaelle got jealous in _Life at the Academy_. **

**So, I'm sure you guys remember that the first time I wrote that Jim said "I love you" to Raphaelle was in _Stolen Treasure_. But then I read EventHorizon6's part of _The Eternity Star_ where Alice kinda points it out and sorta makes a big (well more like a little) deal about when Jim says it. I realized that Raphaelle would probably react to it a bit more than I wrote in Stolen Treasure. So I decided to make it happen in this little oneshot. (P.S. I'm not stealing your idea EventHorizon6! I just thought I should make it seem like the one that happened in _Stolen Treasure_ not be the first time, since niether of them really reacted that time. So I guess I'm borrowing a little part of your idea. I hope that's okay! You could say I was inspired by that scene.)**

**So I didn't want to make Ace a bad guy, so that's why he apologized afterwards. He was just playing the game. He's actually a nice guy. And besides, he'll be graduating in at the end of the year, so Jim doesn't have to worry about him for long. **

**So a freind on deviantart suggested another oneshot idea where Raphaelle gets jealous, and its a really good idea. I think I'll use it. But, it would probably have to be a 2 or 3 part oneshot. Would you guys be cool with that? Let me know what you think. **

**Obviously since this is their first year at the Academy, our three sweethearts Adelaide, Angela, and Iris are not old enough to go to the Academy yet. And we see Gabriel's more flirtatious nature here. I described him as a major flirt, but we didn't get to see it much since he fell in love with Angela. But here we see it more. :) **

**If you guys have any ideas for any oneshots involving any of my characters, let me know. I could use some ideas. **

**Leave a review! **


	6. An Old Friend Part 1

An Old Friend

Part 1

"So what do you want to do for Spring Break?" I asked Jim on the transport back to Montressor.

"Well, I definitely want to spend some alone time with you before our friends show up," he whispered huskily, nuzzling his face into my hair.

I giggled. "I agree."

"Do you have anything specific in mind that you want to do?" he asked.

"Not really, I was just curious," I replied.

"Well, hopefully mom will have enough help at the Inn so she won't need us to do much. Last year she still hadn't hired much help, but that's only 'cause she didn't realize how much help the new Inn needed. I think she knows now, and will have enough hired help to not need our free labor," Jim explained.

"It's not like the work she has us do is hard," I defended.

"I know, but still, I would much rather be spending time with you than washing the dishes," he replied.

"Ditto," I agreed.

The transport slowed down and docked on Montressor. Jim and I grabbed our bags and walked down the ramp onto the pier of the small town of BenBow. Mrs. Hawkins wasn't waiting for us, but it was a very short walk through town to the Inn. Jim and I began walking back, hand in hand, with our bags slung over our shoulders. Jim opened the back door, which revealed the private kitchen and dining room separate from the rest of the Inn.

"Mom! We're home!" Jim called out as we set our bags down on the kitchen table and left our shoes by the door.

"I'm in the living room. And there's someone here to see you," Mrs. Hawkins called back from the other room.

I gave Jim a questioning look. He just shrugged, a confused look on his face.

We walked into the living room and saw Mrs. Hawkins sitting on the couch, talking to someone whose back was to us. Mrs. Hawkins was smiling and laughing at whatever they had been taking about before we walked in.

When Mrs. Hawkins' gaze shifted to us, the person she was talking to turned around to face us.

The person sitting on the couch was a pretty girl about our age with a short blonde pixie cut in which streaks of dark blue had been distributed between the layers. She had the most stunning violet eyes, and perfect skin. There was not a freckle or blemish in sight. Her eyes immediately went to Jim, and she smiled, revealing perfectly straight, white teeth.

"Blaire? Is that you?" Jim asked, clearly shocked at her presence.

"The one and only!" She replied, standing up. She was wearing a simple violet dress, which was somewhat at odds with her edgy hairstyle, but she made it work.

She walked over and hugged Jim tightly, and he did the same.

"I can't believe it's you. How long has it been?" he asked, pulling back, but keeping his hands on her shoulders.

"Nine years," she replied, that perfect smile still on her face.

"That long, huh," he replied.

"Time sure does fly, doesn't it," she giggled.

"So when did you get here?" Jim asked.

"About an hour ago," she replied. "I've been catching up with your mother."

"It's so great to see you," Jim said, pulling her in for another hug.

The whole time this was going on, I stood there awkwardly, waiting for Jim to introduce me to this mysterious stranger that he seemed to know.

When it seemed like he wouldn't be noticing me anytime soon, I cleared my throat to get his attention. Jim turned to look at me and remembered I was there.

"Oh, Raphaelle, this is Blaire. She's an old friend of mine. Blaire, this is Raphaelle, my girlfriend," Jim said, officially introducing us.

"Hi," I said, shaking her hand.

"So, you're Jim's girlfriend. Wow, can't say I'm not surprised. I never thought this knucklehead would find someone to put up with his shenanigans, especially someone as pretty as you."

"Thank you," I said, blushing at her compliment.

"Hey," Jim protested. "I'm not as bad as I used to be."

"Really? You're telling me you don't ever mess with people and pull pranks anymore?"

"No, I just said I was better," Jim corrected.

"That's what I thought," she restated, a mischievous smirk on her face.

"So how long are you going to be here?" Jim asked.

"I'm just here for Spring Break. The Mercury Girls' Academy let out at the same time as the other schools this year, so I asked my parents if I could come visit Montressor, and they said yes. So, here I am!" she explained.

"Well, this is an awesome surprise," Jim said, grinning from ear to ear.

"Yeah, we totally need to catch up!" she agreed.

"Jim, why don't you show Blaire where she will be sleeping. You two can catch up upstairs. I have to get back to work," Mrs. Hawkins suggested, standing up from the couch.

"Okay," he replied, taking Blaire's hand and running up the stairs with her.

In all the excitement, he had left me alone downstairs. I stared after him for a moment, then I noticed Mrs. Hawkins was still in the room, cleaning up the tea and cookies she and Blaire had been enjoying.

"So," I started, drawing Mrs. Hawkins' attention. "She's an old friend of Jim's?"

"Oh yes. They used to play together all the time. Sadly, she moved away almost ten years ago. She and Jim were the best of friends," Sarah replied.

"I see," I mumbled.

Mrs. Hawkins left to get back to her customers, so I decided to head upstairs and see how Jim and Blaire were "catching up."

I checked the guest bedrooms, and found a bag inside the only unlocked room, but neither Jim nor Blaire were inside. I heard voices coming from Jim's room and figured they were in there.

I peeked into the room and saw Jim and Blaire sitting on his bed, looking through a holographic picture scrapbook that I had never seen before.

"Jim, I can't believe you kept this after all these years!" Blaire exclaimed.

"Why wouldn't I? We had some fun times, and I like to look back on them every once in a while," Jim replied.

Blaire flipped the page to reveal a new holographic image of her and Jim playing tag when they were just toddlers.

I cleared my throat and both their heads shot up, awakening them from their own little private world.

"Oh, hey Raphaelle, didn't see you there," Jim said, smiling at me obliviously.

"Yeah, I noticed," I mumbled.

Confusion broke out on his face for a moment, but then Blaire was speaking once again.

"So, Raphaelle, how long have you and Jim known each other?" she asked.

"Almost two years," I replied.

"And you've been together that whole time?" she asked.

"Almost," I answered.

"He must be a handful," she commented.

"Hey," Jim protested, nudging her with his arm. She nudged him back and they started giggling. I frowned, but decided to ignore it.

"So, what's that?" I asked, pointing to the book they were holding between them.

"This? It's just an old scrapbook Jim and I made together before I moved away. We each have a copy," Blaire explained.

I pushed away from the door frame and stood beside them by the bed, looking down at the holographic projection coming from the page. There were two kids chasing each other around. I could clearly recognize Jim from the way he had looked as a child from the movie Treasure Planet, but the girl running was hard to make out as Blaire. The Blaire in the holograph had extremely long blonde hair that went everywhere when she ran, and she hadn't been the smallest girl ever. She wasn't large or anything, but she certainly was thinner now than she had been back then. I don't know how Jim had recognized her when he saw her. I don't think I could have.

I voiced my opinion a moment later.

"How did Jim recognize you? You looked so different," I commented.

"Yeah, I was going to ask you about that," Jim jumped in. "Your hair looks so different now. I can't believe you cut it all off."

"What? Don't you like it?" Blaire asked, giving him a pretend hurt look, which Jim missed.

"No, no. I do like it. I think it looks super cool. I just never would have picked you for that style," Jim defended.

"You never were good at telling when I was joking," she teased. "But yeah, I wouldn't have picked this style ten years ago either. But people change, and I tried going short, loved it, and then got it cut again, and I decided to add in some color. There are so many blondes at Mercury Girls' Academy, I wanted to stand out a bit."

"So where do you live now?" I asked, trying to jump back into the conversation.

"I live on Solaris. It's a planet really far from here, but my father was transferred there after he got promoted. It's a pretty rich part of the galaxy, so there are lots of private schools in the surrounding area. I go to an all girls' school, which can get pretty tiresome, but there's a boys' school just on the other side of town, so I can't complain," she replied.

Blaire had been looking me in the eyes the whole time she was speaking, but after she was done, her gaze shifted down to my neck.

"That's a beautiful necklace," she said.

I looked down at the locket Jim had given me. I reflexively brought my hand up to it.

"Thanks. Jim gave it to me," I responded.

"Aww! Jim! Look at you, being all sweet and thoughtful," Blaire exclaimed, giving Jim's hair a quick ruffling.

"Why are you acting so surprised? I'm a catch," Jim said boastfully.

They both laughed and nudged each other playfully. I watched them in silence, feeling awkward and a bit left out.

"So, what do you want to do while you're on Montressor?" Jim asked Blaire.

"Actually, I would love to visit all our old haunts," she replied.

"That sounds awesome. When do you want to start?" he replied.

"How about after lunch? I need to unpack and change into something else. This dress is nice and all, but I'd like to have a bit more freedom to move around," she said.

"Alright, after lunch it is," Jim agreed, giving her a sweet smile.

Blaire closed the picture book and handed it to Jim before standing up and heading to her room. Jim's eyes never left her until she had disappeared into the hallway.

He continued to stare at the spot she had been for a few moments before he noticed that I was staring at him blankly.

"What?" he asked, a dazed look on his face.

"Nothing," I replied, turning away.

Jim picked up the picture book and placed it back on his shelf between his other books.

"Sorry if I kinda ignored you. I haven't seen her in forever. I guess I just got excited," Jim said, figuring out what was bothering me.

"It's alright," I said, smiling at him. "I understand. You have a right to be excited and want to catch up with her. If I saw an old friend I hadn't seen in a while, I would do the same."

"I'll still make sure we have some time to ourselves," he said, wrapping his arms around me from behind.

I looked up at him and smiled. "You better," I teased.

He chuckled and kissed me from behind, his arms still wrapped around me.

I was happy that Jim was so happy to see an old friend, but something was worrying me in the back of my mind. I decided to ignore it. There was no way this girl would threaten what Jim and I had. They were just childhood friends.

So then why couldn't I push away that uneasy feeling.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Alright, so here is another oneshot. **

**I actually was suggested this idea by someone on deviantart. I can't remember who, but it was a good suggestion, so I wrote it down.**

**The idea was pretty detailed, and it involved a lot of stuff, so I decided to make it into a multiple part Oneshot. It shouldn't be more than 2 or 3 parts. I'm not sure how many it will be. I only have what's written above actually written out. We'll see how much I write for part 2. **

**So, an old friend has come back to see Jim. Great for him, but what is this uneasy feeling that Raphaelle is getting? Guess we'll have to wait and see. **

**This takes place during the Spring Break of Jim and Raphaelle's second year at the Academy. So after Stolen Treasure, but before Life at the Academy. **

**Um, I think that's all that I really have to say about this. More is to come, so stay tuned. **

**If you see any grammar or spelling mistakes, let me know. **

**Thanks! Leave a review! Let me know what you think so far. **


	7. An Old Friend Part 2

An Old Friend

Part 2

Blaire didn't come out of her room until Mrs. Hawkins announced that lunch was ready. Jim and I were already sitting at the table when she emerged at the bottom of the stairs.

She had changed out of her simple violet dress into a get-up that definitely matched her hairstyle more. She was wearing dark blue jean shorts that were frayed on the thighs; whether they were pre-frayed or she did them herself, I couldn't tell. Her long sleeved dark purple v-neck t-shirt was tight and really showed how thin and lean she was. On her feet were simple black high-tops.

She looked amazing and beautiful. Jealousy immediately flushed color into my face. I had to turn away to hide it.

"So, what's for lunch?" she asked, plopping down into the empty seat next to Jim.

"I made your favorite; Kalepsian noodle wraps," Mrs. Hawkins said, setting down the plate of food in front of Blaire.

She set down our plates next before sitting down herself.

In front of me were two small greenish-colored wraps that looked kinda like burritos.

"Yum!" Blaire said, picking up one of the small wraps.

She bit into it, and I could see that there were small noodles on the inside, along with some vegetables and pieces of meat. I still was wondering why the bread was green. I saw Jim take a bite out of it and decided it must be good. I picked up one of the small wraps and took a small bite out of it. It was very good, and I wondered why Sarah had never made these before.

"It's just like I remember," Blaire said when her mouth wasn't full. "You still have the best cooking Sarah."

"Thank you dear," Mrs. Hawkins replied.

"You know, I learned how to cook since I left Montressor, and I'm pretty good at it, if I do say so myself. Why don't I make you guys dinner sometime?" Blaire suggested.

"Oh, you don't have to do that dear," Mrs. Hawkins said.

"But I want to. I'll do it in a few days. I need to decide what to make. And then I'll have to go to the market to get everything I need," Blaire continued.

"Alright, if you really want to," Sarah said.

"So Jim, do you cook?" Blaire asked, taking another bite out of her wrap.

"Course I do. My mom runs an inn, it would kinda be weird if I couldn't cook," Jim replied.

"And how about you Raphaelle?" she asked, turning to me.

I finished chewing what had been in my mouth before answering.

"I'm not much of a cook," I admitted.

"But you're an amazing baker," Jim argued.

"You can bake?" Blaire asked.

"Yeah, a little," I replied shyly.

"Don't be so modest," Jim said, touching my arm lightly. "She has a gift," he finished, addressing Blaire.

"I've never been much of a baker. I like to improvise and do my own thing. With baking, if you don't follow the recipe, it will go all wrong. I can't even make cookies," Blaire said.

"Raphaelle, you should make something while Blaire is here," Mrs. Hawkins suggested.

"Yeah, it would go great on the night that she cooks for us," Jim continued. "That is, so long as she actually can cook decent," he teased.

"Hey!" Blaire said, a noodle hanging from her lip.

Jim laughed. It was the laugh that sends chills up my spine, but he was laughing with Blaire. It was selfish of me to think so, but I didn't like that. I tried to push that feeling away, but I couldn't.

When they were done laughing, Jim turned to me and smiled. "So, will you do it?" he asked. I could see it in his eyes that he really wanted me to bake something, probably more for his benefit than for Blaire's.

"Sure, I guess I could whip something up," I said.

After we had finished our lunch, we all stood up from the table and headed outside.

"So Blaire, where do you want to go first?" Jim asked.

"Hmm," Blaire thought for a moment. "I'm not sure. Why don't we just fly around and stop wherever we want?" she suggested.

"Fly?" I questioned.

"Yeah," she said, walking over to the shed behind the Inn.

Leaning against it was a solar surfer, but it wasn't Jim's. This one was silver with blue and purple flames painted on it. She turned it on, and a dark purple solar sail popped out, immediately starting to gather sunlight.

"You solar surf now?" Jim asked excitedly.

_She can cook, she's beautiful, and she can solar surf? This girl is every guys dream,_ I thought to myself.

"Yeah, ever since I saw you first making your own solar surfer, I wanted to have one and learn how to ride myself. After I moved away, I begged my parents to let me learn how to ride. They finally agreed, and bought me my first surfer. But this baby," she said, running a hand over the smooth metal, "I bought with my own money."

Her surfer was beautiful. It was clearly the best that money could buy. Jim's wasn't nearly as clean and refined, but he built his himself, so it was one of a kind.

"How about you? Don't tell me you don't solar surf anymore."

"Of course I do," Jim said, walking over to the shed and unlocking it. He pulled out his own board and turned it on, releasing the red-orange sail to collect sunlight.

"So, let's go for a ride!" Blaire said, climbing onto her board and securing her foot into the safety lock.

Jim also climbed onto his board. I quickly climbed on after him and wrapped my arms around him for safety before he could forget I was there and take off without me.

"Are you ready?" Blaire asked.

"Are you?" Jim replied, smirking.

She pressed the accelerator and quickly took off into the sky.

"Alright!" Jim cheered, slamming his foot down on the button and taking off after her.

When he caught up to her, they shared a look that I did not like. Jim sped up, and she soon followed after him. Each of them kept accelerating, trying to get ahead of the other. Blaire got close, but she couldn't beat Jim's homemade engine. But he was going much faster than he normally would.

"Jim! You're going too fast! Slow down!" I called above the roaring of the wind.

"What?" he said, apparently not hearing me.

"SLOW DOWN!" I yelled.

He took his foot of the accelerator. Blaire whizzed by us in a blur.

Jim lowered the solar surfer to the ground. As soon as we stopped moving, I jumped off the board. Jim hadn't even turned it off yet.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked, a worried look on his face.

"Yeah, it's just…" I wrapped my arms around myself. "It was too fast for me."

Jim gave me a confused look, and opened his mouth to say more when Blaire pulled up right next to us.

"Hey, what's the hold up?" she asked, looking between the two of us.

"Nothing," I replied, not looking at either of them; but I could feel their confused stares.

"Hey! Jim, look over there!" Blaire said, pointing towards on old abandoned shack.

Jim and I both looked over. I didn't understand what she was so excited about, but apparently Jim did.

"Oh yeah!" he exclaimed, powering down the surfer. "Oh man, do you remember where we put it?"

"Yeah, it's under the tree with our initials on it," she replied.

She and Jim started to look at all the trees in the area. I was still confused as to what was going on, so I just watched them.

"Blaire, I found it!" Jim called.

I walked over to where Jim was. He was standing in front of a tree with lots of tangled and exposed roots. On the front of the tree, two sets of letters were carved. _J.H. _and _B.G_. There were no hearts or any other kinds of romantic symbols carved into the tree, to my relief.

Blaire came over and she and Jim knelt down at the base of the tree. Jim pulled apart some of the roots to expose a hole in the ground. Blaire reached inside and pulled out a metal box, which had been worn and rusted from so many years in the elements.

She and Jim brushed the loose dirt off the box and smiled at each other.

"What is it?" I asked, still standing behind them.

"It's a memory box we buried before I moved away," Blaire answered.

"What's inside?" I asked.

"We'll show you," Jim said.

I looked at the box and noticed the lock in the front.

"It's locked," I pointed out.

Blaire pulled a chain off her neck that I hadn't noticed before. At the end of it was a small key with a blue rhinestone on the end. Blaire inserted the key into the old lock and gave it a turn. The lock clicked open easily.

She slowly opened the box. I peered over their shoulders to get a glimpse of what was inside. There were pieces of paper, pictures, and other various items.

"I remember this!" Blaire said, pulling something out of the box. "It's the macaroni necklace you made me in kindergarten."

Sure enough, she was holding an old necklace made of pieces of macaroni that had been strung together and spray painted gold and covered in sparkles.

"Oh wow, look at this!" Jim exclaimed. He pulled out an old picture of him working on some sort of device, I assume his first solar surfer. He was looking up at the camera, smiling, a wrench in his hand and oil and grease all over him.

"And look at all these old notes! I can't believe our teachers never caught us passing these," Blaire exclaimed.

I wanted to pick one up and read it, but I was afraid of what I might find.

Blaire moved the notes aside and picked up something that had been hidden underneath them.

It was a delicate bracelet with a few small crystal flowers the color of amethysts.

"Remember when you won me this at the carnival?" Blaire said, laughing a little.

"Yeah, it took me an hour to knock those bottles over, but I wasn't gonna let some stupid carnival game beat me," Jim said, looking back on the memory with a smile.

_What kind of carnival gives beautiful bracelets as prizes?_ I thought.

"I've wanted to wear this bracelet so many times before," Blaire admitted, closing her fingers around it.

"Why don't you take it back with you," Jim suggested.

"But we promised we would keep these things in the box forever," she protested.

"That's too pretty to be kept locked up in the ground," Jim said. "You keep it."

Blaire smiled and slipped the bracelet over her wrist. She admired it on her wrist for a moment before looking up to smile at Jim. He smiled back before placing all the items back in the box and handing it to Blaire to lock.

I watched their exchange from a far, not liking it one bit. But I grit my teeth and bared it.

"It's getting late," Jim said. "We should probably head back. We'll go out and see more of our old haunts tomorrow."

I hadn't realized how late it had gotten. We must have been out here looking at all of their things for much longer than I thought.

We walked back to the solar surfers and started them up.

"Hey Blaire, I thought about it, and you should definitely make dinner when some of our friends from the Interstellar Academy come over to visit," Jim said as he turned on his surfer. I climbed on behind him.

"Yeah, that sounds awesome," Blaire said, turning on her own surfer.

Our friends weren't coming over for another two days. I wasn't sure if I could make it that long.

I shook my head, disbanding those thoughts. Jim and Blaire took off, and there was no crazy fast racing like before. But I still felt scared and nervous, and anxious butterflies were bouncing around my stomach. I held on tighter to Jim to make myself feel safer, but I knew it wasn't the ride that was causing my anxiety.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**Alright, here is the next part of the oneshot. **

**So it looks like this will be at least 3 parts. **

**Again, lots of tension on Raphaelle's side. **

**I guess the real question is, what is the real relationship between Jim and Blaire? **

**So, I guess I don't have much to say. We'll see how much I write in the next part (I don't have it completely planned out) and then we'll see if there are 3 or 4 parts. **

**I guess that's all I have to say. Not much really happened here, just getting to know Blaire more, more of her and Jim's past relationship, and a little more on her interests. **

**Things will hopefully get more tense in the next chapter. **

**Leave a review! **


	8. An Old Friend Part 3

An Old Friend

Part 3

The next few days were quite strenuous on me. Jim and I didn't get any time to be alone because he and Blaire were too busy catching up and visiting all the places they went to as kids. I always made sure to tag along, though I wasn't sure why; I wasn't having any fun.

But luckily, our friends would be arriving later that day. I figured maybe with the arrival of our friends, Jim would focus less on Blaire and more on the group as a whole. And I could at least confide in my friends the uneasy feelings I had been experiencing.

I waited anxiously in the living room for the knock on the front door that would signal our friends' arrival. Jim and Blaire were sitting on the couch across from me, talking about some game they used to play as kids. I tried not to stare at them enviously.

I all but jumped to my feet when I heard the knock at the door. I swung the door open and threw my arms around my scaly green friend Nerita, almost knocking her over.

"Woah girl, it's only been a few days since we last saw you. You been lonely here all alone with Hot Stuff?" she teased.

"You have no idea," I mumbled.

I let everyone in and we all headed to the living room. Everyone stopped their conversations when they saw Jim and Blaire on the couch.

Jim looked over at our friends and smiled.

"Hey guys! What's going on?" he asked casually, giving Gabriel and Austin bro-hugs.

"Nothin' much man," Austin replied.

"And who is your gorgeous friend sitting on the couch?" Gabriel asked. Blaire blushed a little and gave Gabriel a stunning smile.

_Always the flirtatious one, Gabriel_, I thought to myself, shaking my head and smiling.

"This is my best friend Blaire. She came for a surprise visit," Jim said, introducing Blaire.

"Blaire, these are my buds and roommates Gabriel and Austin, and these are Raphaelle's friends Jennifer and Nerita," he continued, pointing to each of our friends.

"Nice to meet you all," Blaire said, shaking each of their hands. "I've been looking forward to meeting you all. Jim has told me so much about you all."

She stopped when she came to Nerita.

"You're from Morianis, right?" she asked.

"Yep," Nerita replied.

"I went on vacation there once. It's a beautiful planet. I loved exploring the reefs," she said.

"Which reef did you explore?" Nerita asked.

"The Coriolis Reef," Blaire replied.

"Nice, that's right next to where I live. Maybe I saw you once," Nerita replied.

"Maybe," Blaire laughed.

"So," Blaire said, clapping her hands. "Now that you are all here, I can finally make dinner for you guys. I need to head to the market. Jim, could you help me out? I'm sure things have changed since I was last in the market."

"Yeah, sure. Raphaelle, why don't you help everyone settle in while I help Blaire find what she needs," Jim said as he and Blaire started walking out the door.

"Okay," I said timidly. "See you later."

"See ya," Jim said, closing the door behind him.

I stared at the door for a long time. Only when Nerita coughed did I realize they were still in the room.

"Let's get you to your rooms," I said, heading towards the stairs without looking at them.

I showed them to the guest rooms and then headed to my own room. I sat on the bed and stared out the window. I could just barely see Jim and Blaire heading down the path to the BenBow market.

I heard footsteps and turned my head to see Jennifer and Nerita walk into my room.

"Hey girl, are you okay?" Nerita asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I replied.

"We're your best friends. We can tell when something is bothering you," Jennifer stated.

I sighed and looked out the window again. Jim and Blaire were just two little dots now.

"What do you guys think of Blaire?" I asked, still staring out the window.

"I think she's really nice," Jennifer said.

"Yeah, and I love her hair!" Nerita added.

"Why?" Jennifer asked.

"I don't know. I just…I have a bad feeling about her. Every time she's near, I get this queasy feeling in my stomach. There's just something about her that's not right," I explained.

"Well, I don't feel anything weird when I'm around her," Jennifer said. "And I'm an excellent judge of character."

"I don't know," I repeated. "I just…I don't like her being here."

"Well, it's only for a few more days," Nerita reassured me.

"It has been the longest week of my life," I admitted. "And it's only half over."

"Let's do something to take your mind off of things," Jennifer suggested.

"Well, Jim wanted me to bake something for tonight. Do you guys want to help?" I offered.

"Sounds like fun," Nerita said.

We headed downstairs and began baking, taking out the ingredients we needed and the measuring cups and some bowls. We laughed and had fun, and we totally made a huge mess. By the time we got the mixed ingredients into the oven, we had covered ourselves and most of the kitchen in flour.

Jim and Blaire walked back in while Jennifer and Nerita were practically doubled over on the floor laughing.

"Woah. What happened in here? Did a flour bomb go off?" Blaire asked.

"Something like that," Jennifer admitted.

"So what did you bake?" Jim asked.

"You'll see later," I said.

I was holding the bowl which still had some of the batter in it, and I was holding the spoon which had mixed it.

"Oh! Can I lick the spoon?" Jim asked excitedly.

"No way! I worked hard on this! I deserve to lick the spoon," I argued.

"Oh come on, just one lick," Jim said, reaching for the spoon.

"No," I giggled, pulling the spoon away.

He tried to reach for it, grabbing onto one of my arms so I couldn't move farther away. We were both laughing, our bodies pressed close together. I knew Jim would get the spoon soon, so I brought it to my mouth and gave it a lick.

"Aw, no fair!" Jim pouted.

I giggled and brought the spoon to his mouth. He smiled and proceeded to lick it clean.

"Happy now?" I asked.

He swiped some of the chocolate batter off the spoon with his finger and smeared it across my lip. He leaned down to kiss me so that he could get more of that sweet-tasting batter onto his taste buds. His lips tasted like chocolate, which made me want more. But he pulled away first.

"Yeah, I think I am," Jim replied to my earlier question.

I laughed and punched his shoulder playfully.

"Very nice choice, by the way," he commented, recognizing the taste of the batter.

"Well, it is your favorite," I said.

"I can't wait to eat it tonight," he said.

"Alright girls, sorry to force you from your kitchen, but now it's my turn to make my magic," Blaire said.

"Okay, just let us clean up the kitchen before you start," Nerita said.

Jennifer and Nerita began wiping down all the flour from the counters, and I washed the bowls and cups in the sink.

"Anything I can do to help?" Jim asked Blaire once she had room to work. I was still washing the dishes, though Jennifer and Nerita had left to change.

"Sure, you can start by boiling some water and chopping these vegetables," she replied.

"Sure thing," he said, taking a pot and coming over to the sink.

"Excuse me," he said while he filled the pot with water.

As he started chopping the vegetables, he and Blaire spoke in soft voices. I strained my ears to hear what they were saying, but I couldn't. When I finished the dishes, I left the kitchen silently without them noticing. I changed in my room for dinner and threw my flour covered clothes in the hamper. My brownies wouldn't be done for a while, but I knew Jim would take them out when the timer rang. I stayed in my room and tried to make sense of the emotions churning in my stomach.

A while later, I heard Blaire call everyone down for dinner.

I was the last one down. All the food had been set out and everyone was sitting down. Jim had saved a seat next to him just for me, which I was grateful for.

I looked down at the bowl in front of me. It was a pasta dish with white sauce, carrots, broccoli, and parmesan cheese sprinkled on top. It looked amazing, and my mouth began to water when the scent reached my nose.

"Blaire, this looks amazing!" Mrs. Hawkins exclaimed.

We all tasted it at the same time. It was by far the most amazing thing I had ever tasted. Jealousy immediately took over every thought in my head. I hated that, but I couldn't stop it.

Everyone started to praise Blaire on her amazing cooking, but I remained silent. I really did love the dish, but I was afraid of what might come out of my mouth with the current state of my thoughts.

We all finished the meal quite quickly. We couldn't help ourselves, it was just so great.

"Raphaelle," Blaire said, causing me to look up from my lap. "I can't wait to try those brownies you made. They smelled absolutely amazing!"

"Why don't we eat them right now? We're all finished with our dishes," Mrs. Hawkins said.

"Sure," I said, getting up and heading to the kitchen.

I found the brownies still cooling in the pan. I looked at them for a moment before deciding that I couldn't just serve them plain. I had to top that delicious meal Blaire had just made.

I cut the brownies into large squares and placed each of them onto a plate. Then I took out some vanilla ice cream from the fridge and put a scoop atop each brownie. After that, I took out the caramel and chocolate syrup and drizzled it across each of them in a crisscross pattern. After observing my work, I called B.E.N. into the kitchen to help me serve them.

"Wow Ralphie! These look delicious! It's too bad I don't eat, because I bet these would be amazing!" B.E.N. exclaimed.

"Thank you B.E.N., let's hope their enough to show up Blaire's dish," I accidently said.

"Why would you want to show her up? She's so nice!" he said.

I didn't have a response to that, mostly because I hadn't meant to let that comment slip in the first place.

B.E.N. carried out the desserts on his thin arms, just barely balancing them.

Everyone picked up their spoons and dug in.

"Oh my goodness! These are amazing!" Blaire exclaimed.

I smirked.

"They're Raphaelle's special recipe," Jim said.

"Chocolate Marshmallow swirl," I added.

"Greatest thing I have ever tasted!" she said through a full mouth.

Jim laughed at her and my smirk disappeared, replaced by a frown.

I turned back to my brownie sundae and devoured it as quickly as I could.

"I'm gonna go upstairs and get ready for bed, I'm kinda tired," I lied.

"Aw, but we were gonna do karaoke!" Nerita pouted, giving me a sad face.

"Well," I paused, "I guess I can stay for that." I smiled.

We all headed to the living room once everyone was done eating and turned on the karaoke machine. Nerita and Jennifer started the night off with a duet. We tried to get Gabriel and Austin to sing, but they wouldn't. I didn't even try to get Jim to. I knew he wouldn't.

"Blaire, why don't you get up here and give the mic a turn?" Nerita suggested, holding out the microphone to Blaire.

"Sure, I'll give it a try," she said.

I crossed my fingers behind my back, hoping she would be just an average singer.

Unfortunately, she had the voice of a rock star. By the end of the song, all the color had drained out of my face. All my friends clapped and cheered for her when she finished, and she took a bow.

S_he really is perfect_,I thought resentfully.

"Hey Raphaelle, why don't you sing next," Jim suggested, nudging my shoulder.

"Umm, I don't really feel up for it tonight," I said, wrapping my arms around my legs.

"Aww, come on, you're a great singer," Jim said, putting his hand on my back.

I stood up and started to leave the room.

"I'm really tired. I need to get to bed," I said.

Nobody stopped me, so I headed to my room and changed for bed. I crawled under my covers and listened to my friends singing and laughing downstairs. When I heard Blaire and Jim singing a duet, I closed my eyes tightly and let a single tear slip down my cheek.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**All right, so here is part 3! **

**So yeah, looks like there are gonna be 4 parts. It went longer than I expected, but I guess it just makes it more fun. **

**So yeah, still more tension for Raphaelle. And she seems to be getting really catty (at least in her mind). So everyone likes Blaire, except for Raphaelle. (I'm sure you have figured out right now that the queasy feeling is jealousy and anxiety) **

**But there was that cute little moment with the chocolate kiss. But still, not enough to release all the nervousness Raphaelle is feeling. **

**Umm, I think that's all I really have to say. I'm like 99% sure that the next part will be the last. **

**Oh, and in case you missed it, Iris, Adelaide and Angela have not been introduced into the picture yet, so that's why they aren't there. **

**Leave a review! **


	9. An Old Friend Part 4

An Old Friend

Part 4

I was having a nightmare. I was fully aware that I was, but I couldn't wake myself from it. I saw Jim and Blaire walking down a path towards me, holding hands and laughing. When they saw me, they stopped and glared at me. I started to open my mouth to say something, but Jim cut me off.

"I don't want you anymore. Blaire is better and more talented than you. Not to mention prettier," he smirked.

It felt like I had been struck.

"I've taken your place," Blaire sneered. "So why don't you just go back to where you came from."

Then they turned towards each other and kissed.

I bolted up in bed, panting and covered in a cold sweat. I brought my hand up to my forehead and found my skin was all clammy.

Once my breathing and heart rate calmed down, I listened for any noises in the house. Everything was completely silent, so I figured everyone had gone to sleep.

_I can't live like this anymore. I have to talk to Jim about this now,_ I thought to myself.

I threw my covers off and swung my legs out of bed. I slipped on my delicate house shoes so that my feet wouldn't get cold. I carefully opened my door and peered out into the hall. I silently started creeping towards Jim's room down the hall. I stopped when I heard soft voices coming from his room. A horrible pit-like feeling appeared in my stomach, but I kept walking. My hands were trembling as I appeared before the open doorway.

Inside his room, Jim was sitting up in his bed, his legs under the covers and his back propped against the headboard. He was shirtless, the way he usually slept. Sitting on the bed atop his lap was Blaire, who was wearing what barely passed as pajamas. They were smiling and seemed completely at ease with each other in the dark room in the middle of the night. I could only imagine what they might have been doing before I showed up.

I had only been in the doorway for a second when Jim's head turned towards me, seeing movement in his peripheral. Blaire also turned to look at me.

"Raphaelle?" Jim asked, recognizing my silhouette in the dark, but checking to make sure.

"How could you?" I whispered.

A sob escaped my throat, and I couldn't stay there any longer. I ran back down the hall towards my room.

"Raphaelle!" Jim called just after I had turned.

I made it to my room and slammed the door shut, locking it behind me. But I knew that Jim could and would make short work of that lock. My eyes immediately turned to the window. I pulled it open and looked down. It was too high to climb down safely, so I looked up towards the roof.

_If I can make it to the other side, I can use the tree to swing down to the ground. _

I climbed up onto the windowsill just as I heard Jim starting to mess with the doorknob. I turned to look at it, hoping it had locked properly.

"Raphaelle, open the door," Jim said from the other side.

I turned away and looked up, searching for a place I could grab and pull myself onto the roof. I could hear Jim starting to mess with the lock. I found something to grab onto and had just started to pull myself up when I heard the door open and knew Jim could see me climbing up onto the roof.

"Raphaelle!" he exclaimed.

I swung my legs up onto the roof just as I felt his fingertips brush my ankle.

"Come back!" he called.

I stood up and started to carefully scurry across the roof. Jim was much better at climbing and running across the roof, so he would be on me soon. I had no time to waste.

I made it to the giant tree and turned around to check if Jim was behind me. He had just gotten onto the roof and was already starting to run towards me. I jumped onto the nearest branch and balanced myself before swinging down to a lower branch. My landing wasn't the best, and I stumbled a bit and landed on my hands and knees, but I quickly recovered and started running.

"Raphaelle!" I heard Jim shout.

I turned around while I was running to see him jump off the roof and swing from a branch to land on his feet on the ground. He immediately started running after me.

I turned around and kept running. The night air was chilly and goose bumps erupted on my arms and legs. My thin blue nightgown wasn't giving me much warmth. My vision started to get blurry, and I realized I was still crying and my tears were obscuring my vision. A choked sob broke through my lips again. I shook my head, trying to get rid of the tears, but it didn't work.

It was so dark that I almost didn't see I had run straight into the forest near the Inn. I stumbled over a root and almost fell face first into the dirt. But I caught myself and kept running.

Soon, I was out of the forest and in the open. I couldn't tell if Jim was still behind me, but I didn't want to turn around to check.

"Raphaelle!" he called. He sounded close.

I kicked it into high gear and started running even fast. The darkness and my tears made it impossible to see where I was going, but I kept going straight, hoping I wouldn't trip over anything.

"RAPHAELLE! STOP!" Jim shouted, closer now than he was before.

Another sob broke through my throat, louder than the ones before.

Suddenly, I felt arms close around my waist, and I was propelled forward straight into the ground. We both skidded in the dirt for a moment before we came to a stop.

When we stopped, Jim removed his arms from around me and lifted himself up.

"What the hell were you thinking?! You almost just ran off the damn cliff!" Jim exclaimed.

I looked up from my place on the ground and noticed for the first time the cliff less than ten feet in front of us.

I quickly lifted myself up and proceeded to try and run again, this time in a different direction. I wasn't sure why, but every cell in my body was telling me to run. I must have been having a fight-or-flight reaction. But Jim saw what I was trying to do and grabbed onto my wrist.

"Let me go!" I cried, trying to pull my wrist out of his grasp.

"No. Tell me what's wrong. Why did you run?" he asked.

I kept trying to run, not looking at him. Jim jerked me towards him and grabbed onto my other wrist so that I was now forced to face him. I struggled, my instincts telling me to run.

"Raphaelle," he said, trying to get my attention, but my eyes were closed and I was shaking my head. "Raphaelle, look at me."

Another sob, this one more desperate sounding than the rest, escaped my lips.

Jim released my wrists so that he could grab my head and hold me still. I finally stopped moving and opened my eyes to look into his. I could see he was genuinely worried about my state of mind, and was a little distraught himself. My throat felt tight from trying to suppress my emotions for so long. I closed my eyes and started to cry.

Jim pulled me into his arms and hugged me while I cried. My arms were pressed between my body and his, so I wasn't able to hug him back; but I'm not so sure I would have.

"Please, just tell me what's wrong," he whispered, running his hand over my hair, trying to soothe me.

I tried to take steady breaths, but I didn't think it would be possible any time soon. I tried to explain that I couldn't speak at the moment, but all that came out were gasps.

"Shh," Jim hushed me, somehow understanding what I was trying to communicate. "Just let it all out."

I knew if I let it all out now, I wouldn't be able to talk about it later, so I sucked it all back in and calmed my breathing. When I felt I was ready to talk, I pulled myself away from Jim's body. He released his arms from around me, but he kept a gentle grip on my upper arms. I looked at the ground, but I could feel his eyes boring into me, probably with worry.

I wasn't sure how to start, so I desperately searched for a way. Luckily, Jim helped me out a bit.

"What's wrong?" he asked again.

I sighed before I answered.

"It's Blaire," I said, still not looking at him.

"Blaire? Why?" he asked; I could picture the confused look on his face.

"It's just…she's so perfect! She's beautiful and she's talented and she's into everything you like! And you two have such good chemistry and ever since she got here you haven't been able to keep your eyes off of her and you've spent every second with her and I just-I just feel like she-she's replacing me!" I started to cry. As my emotions had started taking over, I started speaking faster so I could get them all out before the breakdown I could feel coming finally took over. "And when I saw you two in your room together in the middle of the night-" I choked on my words and the image of them in his room together. "I-I just-I can't-I'm afraid of losing you," I broke off into hysterical sobs and buried my face in my hands.

"Oh Raphaelle," Jim said.

He gently pulled my hands away from my face and tilted my chin up so I could look into his eyes. He leaned down a bit so he could be at eye level with me. Fresh tears were in falling down my face as I looked into his eyes. I could see relief in his expression, but love in his eyes.

"Blaire isn't replacing you. No one could ever replace you," he half whispered. "I love you."

I felt my throat constrict again, and though I tried to suppress a sob, I couldn't stop it from breaking through my lips.

"I'm sorry!" I choked, and resumed crying uncontrollably.

Jim quickly pulled me back into his arms and started petting my head, running his hand over my hair.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," he said.

"Yes I do," I whispered in a strained voice. "I was jealous, and I couldn't control it. I completely ruined our Spring Break!"

"No you didn't," Jim said. "And you had every right to be jealous. You're right, I was spending all my time with Blaire. I didn't realize I hadn't been paying attention to you. I guess I got too excited. But I'm sorry, and if I hadn't been so absorbed in her, I would have noticed how upset you were. I'm sorry for that too."

I just cried, letting my tears fall down Jim's bare chest.

"Nothing happened between me and Blaire before. We were just talking. We've been talking all night," Jim said. "And you should know that I don't feel anything like that towards Blaire. You are right, she is very beautiful and talented, but she's my best friend. I could never see her as anything more than that. I never considered for a moment that we could be a thing, and I'm positive she feels the same. She's more like a sister to me than anything else."

His explanation made me feel so much better, but it also made me feel more ashamed of my behavior.

"Oh Jim, I'm sorry," I sobbed, wrapping my arms around him. "I'm so sorry."

"I'm sorry too," he said back, hugging me tighter.

We stayed there for who knows how long; me crying against Jim, and him just holding me and petting my hair.

When my crying finally calmed down to the occasional sniffle, I looked up into Jim's face. He looked back down at me and smiled. I found myself smiling back. I wiped the wetness from my face with my hand and took a deep breath.

"I'm tired," I said; only getting a few hours of sleep and all the running and crying had left me physically and emotionally drained.

"Let's go back and get some sleep," Jim replied.

He kept one arm around my waist while we walked back to the Inn. We had run much farther than I realized; as we walked, I became drowsier and drowsier. Pretty soon, I was blindly walking with my eyes shut. That didn't work very well though, as I started lurching all over the place, and Jim had to catch me. I would mumble 'sorry' and try to stay awake the rest of the way, but I couldn't do it.

"Stop," Jim said.

I looked up at him tiredly. He picked me up and carried me the rest of the way. I nodded off into a half-sleep state almost instantly. I only became aware again when Jim set me down in my bed. He pulled the covers over my body.

"I'm sorry," I whispered again.

He kissed my forehead. "I forgive you. Do you forgive me?"

"Hmm-mm," I mumbled and nodded, my eyes too heavy to stay open.

He brushed my hair away from my face and then started to leave.

"Stay, please," I said.

"Okay," he replied.

Jim lifted the covers and started to crawl into the bed next to me. I scooted over so that he could have enough room to be comfortable. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me close. Our foreheads were pressed together. I guessed he was looking at me, but my eyes were closed, and I was just too tired to open them. His hand trailed up and down my arm, further lulling me to sleep.

The next thing I knew, it was morning. I was facing the opposite direction I had fallen asleep in. Jim's arm was still wrapped around my waist, but his head was nuzzled in the crook of my neck. His gentle breathing warmed my shoulder. I figured he was still very tired, having been up most of the night, so I decided not to disturb him and let him sleep for a few more hours. I closed my eyes and relaxed.

I relaxed so much that I fell back to sleep. When I woke up again, I couldn't feel Jim's warm presence next to me. I turned my body to look, and sure enough, he wasn't there. I got out of bed and started down the hall towards the stairs. As I walked down the stairs, I could hear the voices of my friends coming from the kitchen. Their conversation seemed normal, and I didn't hear anything about me.

I walked into view and everyone gave me a smile and a 'good morning'. I looked to Jim, who gave me a loving smile.

Then I looked at Blaire. She was smiling at me, but I could tell from the look in her eyes that she was trying to apologize with her expression. I smiled back at her, trying to communicate back. She seemed relieved that I smiled back, though I could tell she still had something to say. She was still wearing her skimpy pajamas from last night, but we were all still in our pajamas.

After eating breakfast, Jim came over and whispered into my ear.

"Blaire would like to talk to you."

"Okay," I replied, standing up and following Jim into the living room.

Blaire was already there waiting for us.

"Hey Raphaelle," she said, giving me a small smile. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry. Jim told me about what happened last night. I really didn't mean to steal all Jim's attention from you. And I just want you to know that I would never steal him away from you. He's too good of a friend to me, and I just don't see him like that. He's more like my brother."

"That's alright. I understand that you two were really excited to see each other. I should have been more understanding," I said.

"So are we cool?" she asked.

"Yeah, we're cool," I replied.

She hugged me unexpectedly. I was surprised at first, but I hugged her back.

"I promise I'll give you and Jim some space now," she said when we separated.

"It's okay. I know you guys want to hang out after being apart for so long," I replied.

"Yeah, but I've gotten to spend a lot of time with him over the past few days. I'd like to get to know you and your friends now," she said.

And with that, she turned with a smile on her face and ran up the stairs, probably to change.

"She's actually really nice," I said.

"Well, she is my best friend," Jim said.

"Raphaelle!" I heard Nerita call from upstairs. "Blaire is taking us out for ice cream. You coming?"

"I think I might have to make her my best friend now," I said teasingly to Jim.

He laughed out loud.

"If it was that easy, I should have told her to buy you ice cream a long time ago," Jim said.

I started climbing the stairs, but I stopped and looked back at him. I smiled mischievously.

"How do you think I would look in Blaire's clothes?" I asked.

Jim looked at me for a moment, not understanding my meaning. But when he pictured me in Blaire's small, tight clothing, he blushed profusely.

I laughed and headed up towards my room, thinking about what flavor of ice cream I would get, and about how I would go on a shopping trip soon, to 'freshen up' my look a little bit. A little variety in my wardrobe couldn't hurt, and Jim's reaction was priceless.

I smiled widely at the thought.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**Alright, so here is the last part of the story. **

**Yeah, so the ending is kinda lame. I couldn't figure out how to end it properly. If I think of something better, I'll change it. If you know a better way to end that last scene, let me know and I'll consider it. I just couldn't figure it out. **

**So yeah, Raphaelle totally freaks out and runs off, and Jim chases after her. I kinda based that off of a dream. It was a little different, but I incorporated the main running and Jim jumping and catching her into the scene. Hope you liked it. **

**Sorry for the language in there. I just felt like that's something Jim would say right there. I mean, she did almost run off the cliff. Jim would be a little frustrated and scared, so that might slip out of his mouth. **

**But yeah, so turns out Blaire is just a nice person, and Raphaelle was just feeling jealous. I tried to make her someone that would seem perfect for Jim, with the blue hair and the solar surfing and edgy/skimpy clothes. But she's actually a really sweet person, and she and Jim are more like siblings than anything else. **

**Umm, I think that's all I have to say. **

**Hope you guys enjoyed this 4 part oneshot! **

**If you guys ever have any ideas for oneshots, just let me know. I'm always searching for good ideas. Even if its not so much a story idea, but like a scene you would like to see, I'm sure I can find a way to write about it. **

**Thanks so much for reading! Leave a review! They are what make this all worth while! **


End file.
